


The Tale of Two Friends

by TrulyInfinite



Series: The Tale of Two Friends [1]
Category: Achievement Hunter, Roosterteeth - Fandom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-10
Updated: 2015-04-11
Packaged: 2018-03-11 13:50:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 17
Words: 24,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3328679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrulyInfinite/pseuds/TrulyInfinite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mavin friendship series with a twist.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Gavin lounged against the cream sofa, his left leg hung over the edge swinging as the dreary boy allowed his heel to thump rhythmically against the sofa's base. Michael glared at his friend; the thumping of Gavin's foot was working its way into his brain and twisting his patience into an angered bustle. "Gavin!" Michael finally screamed allowing his well known element of rage to release. The sudden yell made Gavin squeal and slip from the sofa's comforting hold; Michael's rage faded as he burst out laughing at his mate's reaction. A groaning emitted from Gavin's pursed lips; as he rubbed a sore section on his forehead. _"Really…_ was that utterly necessary." Gavin sighed, his green hued eyes fixated upon Michael.

Michael gave Gavin a childish smirk "I would say it was completely necessary.” He stated with an element of confidence. His red/brown tinted curls sprawled uncontrollably upon his head still remaining in a bedhead style. Gavin pushed his fingers through his own mousey brown hair; dropping his gaze from his friend and to the cream carpeted flooring, "I highly dislike you right now..." Gavin grumbled allowing his British accent to drag out the words.    
"I love you too, Buddy.” Michael chirped.

After a few moments the lads decided they had better start getting ready to head to work, or else they would end up being late and everyone there would moan about it.

Gavin stumbled into the living room struggling to pull his purple t-shirt over his head at the same time as stepping into his blue/grey shoes. Michael watched in amazement from the hallway door frame; "Why must everything you do turn into an elaborate fumble" he sighed deeply rubbing his forehead as if the sight was giving him a headache. "I'm hurrying Micool!" Gavin chuckled enhancing his accent in order to call his friend by the nickname their fans had adopted. "Well there's no need to hurry.  Geoffrey is late.  You fuck" Michael smirked tilting his head to glance out of the window, only to confirm his statement. Geoff was definitely running late.

Several minutes later a loud car horn sounded in a repetitive pattern, paired with Geoff's distinctive tone yelling in a countdown formation. "Come on boi!' Michael tugged at Gavin's arm dragging him from a daydream trance; before swinging his rucksack onto his broad shoulder and unlocking the front door. Gavin took a few moments to come around and it soon clicked that his mate was probably already scooting into the passenger seat; as he jumped up, Gavin looked around to assure himself that he had gotten everything he needed for the day. In a matter of seconds the slender lad slid through the ajar door and pulled it shut before shoving the key in the lock and twisting it till a click sounded to inform him the house was safely locked up.

He bounded towards the car with an outstretched hand, but as soon as his fingers touched the car door's exterior the wheels spun into action causing the car to lurch forward a few paces. Gavin glared towards the rear window to be greeted by the hunched over form of Michael. Laughing hysterically.  'What a dick'. Gavin slowly wandered to the door once again and yet again Geoff revved the car forward. This time Gavin gave a sigh; and stood still with his arms folded across his chest and refused to move until the car rolled backwards. With a swift movement Gavin hopped in before they could drive away, "Must we play that game every morning?" he grumbled as he secured his seatbelt.   
"I do it every day. And it's still funny!" Geoff chuckled loudly before sighing happily and driving towards their workplace. Although now due to Geoff's late arrival and his daily joke... They were going to arrive later than they were supposed to and therefore, today's schedule would have to shift in order to comprise and the other guys would be rather miffed.

Geoff pulled the car up to face the left side of the building; before turning to the backseats that held Gavin.  "If anyone questions our lateness and we blame Gav. Agreed?" without waiting for the shocked brit to speak, Michael chuckled deeply and nodded his head "Totally." Gavin gave a loud and heavy sigh before tugging on the black door handle to let his self out.  As he rounded the car his sight shifted to Michael who hung around the front door waiting for Gavin and Geoff to accompany him into the building. After a few minutes the trio wandered into the rather crowded space known to many as the Achievement Hunter office; Jack sat at his desk fiddling with his controllers and various recording devices; while Ray sat in his corner with his forehead pressed against his desk-top and his eyes darting over the game box that rested upon his lap. Geoff cheered a morning greeting only to receive a rather dull and low key response. As Gavin and Michael settled themselves into their buddy-ing desks, the rest of the guys discussed what to film first as their list of ideas was ever growing.

Around half an hour later Ryan stumbled into the room and crawled atop his comfortable, yet incredibly cramped recording region. Following him into the room was Lindsay, brandishing a Team Lads' t-shirt, her bright grin never faltered as she gave the guys a small wave. "Morning fellas.” she cooed before entering the room and planting a small peck on Michael's cheek. Michael turned to face her with a cheesy expression plastered over his light face, before looking downwards with a smirk "Isn't that my shirt?" he asked, even though the answer was clear to him. "Well...--" Lindsay started only to be interrupted by Ray's booming voice "Plot twist! It's my shirt!" with a quick movement Michael spun around and threw a plush version of his Banjo MineCraft skin directly at his darker haired friend.  "Shut up Ray! You fool." He jeered.  
"Oh yeah bully the Puerto-Rican! Stop the bullying." Ray retaliated with his usual wide grin; causing the whole office to perk up with a clatter a laughter.

As soon as they set up the equipment the office was alive with shouting, cheering and the occasional squeal from Gavin as they decided upon a GTA Lets Play, considering their audience loved all the ideas the game could sustain. Michael frantically tapped at his controller "My controller is refusing to allow me to leave this damned car!" he yelled pressing every button possible, “Gavin I swear to God... You take that stupid ramp and I'm going to beat you to death!" he cried.  
"Nooo! You're in my personal vehicle!" Jack screamed,  
"Gavin do you even have the money to pay the repair cost." Ryan chipped in.  
"Oh shit! I actually don't!" Gavin squealed, as he made the in game car twist sideways, only for it to slide up the ramp and flip dramatically off joined by the terrified yells of Michael and Gavin. Then within a matter of seconds the car plummeted downwards straight onto the rest of the group's waiting spot; causing the whole office to erupt with a set of differently pitched screams. As the 'wasted' sign appeared on all the screens, Geoff uttered a laughter-ridden "L-L-Let's stop-p-p!"

Their laughter faded as the group of rather childish men saved up their game play captures; Gavin gave a sigh "I'm hungry"   
"Hi Hungry, I’m Geoff!" The older guy gave a loud laugh, as the rest of the room groaned. "Geoff...Please. No Dad jokes." Ray whined with a chuckle. Soon after the room grew slightly quiet as they all got on with their individual jobs; although the silence was broken by Gavin crashing through the door; a few pizza boxes stacked within his outreached arms "The food has arrived!" The hyper brit sung in his usual happy tone. He set the pizzas down and grabbed a few slices before returning to eat at his desk; the rest of the guys followed suit. They ate and chatted about random subjects like they did on a regular basis.   
"Gavin you're getting pizza grease all over the game boxes! You're such an animal..." Michael shouted before kicking out his foot to trip his friend.  Gavin gave a pouty expression "Sorry Micool." he imitated a child's voice using the fan chosen nickname. "I hate you...'   
"Sucks to be you, you go home and he's still there." Ray added.  
"Believe me if it wasn't for the large costs I'd be outta there."   
"Rude!" Gavin interjected.   
"I'm joking asshole." Michael smirked.

A few hours later the achievement Hunter crew had filmed a MineCraft episode as well as finishing up a few odd jobs like editing. Gavin lounged in his chair, leaning backwards and rocking slightly. He was awaiting Michael's presence seems as Gus had offered to drop them off as he passed their apartment. Michael however was visiting Lindsay to say goodbye which always took _'forever'_  according to Gavin. A few minutes later Gus wandered into the room with a disgusted expression "It smells horrendous in here... And I don't even want to know why."  He grumbled, “Michael still with Lindsay?"   
"Affirmative. “Gavin sighed as he was bored of waiting all he wanted to do was plonk down on the sofa with a cold beer.  
"Ready? “Michael called from the doorway; his reddy brown curls flopped towards his bright eyes. Gus smiled before beginning "You take so long.  I assume goodbye is a code word for you know what. “He nudged Gavin with his elbow before wandering our of the office door expecting the lads to follow. They soon grabbed their bags and paced quickly towards the older man who was unlocking his car. It was getting late so Michael and Gavin slumped into the cold seats and awaited Gus to return them to their home.


	2. Chapter 2

Gavin slotted the silver key into the lock and twisted it until the familiar click that sounded when the door was unlocked rang through the rather silent doorway. He grasped the handle, pushed downwards and shoved the blue door open; as he stepped into the rather warm embrace of his shared apartment his foot landed on something that gave a crackling noise. Jumping backwards so his shoulders collided with Michael's chest, Gavin lifted his leg and stared down at the white package. "Really! Just pick it up dickweed; you nearly bumped me on my ass!" Michael scolded his friend as he examined his confused expression "Gavin its mail. Chill out." he sidestepped around the brit with a sigh as he bent down and grabbed the white package with a rough movement, his eyes skimmed over the address before flinging it onto the sofa as he entered the living room "Yours." Michael yawned.   
Gavin looked towards Michael from the fridge. "I've not ordered anything.” He pondered.   
"Perhaps your family have sent you some - _tea and biscuits!”_ Michael mimicked a British accent with a low chuckle. Gavin narrowed his greenish eyes towards Michael to express his unimpressed nature towards his friend's words. "Seriously though, I literally can't think of anything I've ordered..."   
"Well open it and find out!" Michael huffed pushing his hand through his curls as if that released stress.  
Gavin gave a childish sigh, mostly to annoy his housemate further;”I'll do it tomorrow I'm tired." He forcefully yawned stretching up his arms till a relieving crack spread over his spine. Michael scowled at the younger man before rising to his feet “You’re such a loser. Getting packages in the mail is like a mini Christmas; you're dying to open it... I know.' he laughed as he slowly wandered to his bedroom door, placing his palm against the slightly opened door, Michael twisted his upper body to face Gavin "Night and I don't wanna hear you in ripping that package open at two in the morning." he giggled and disappeared into his room.  
"Night." The second lad called, rubbing his hands on his sandy coloured hair, after a while Gavin glared at the medium sized white parcel with a tired sigh before heading towards his own bedroom. He sat down on his cream covered bed, before undressing and lounging over his double bed in order to reach some dark grey pyjama pants that hung over the side furthest away from him. Quickly pulling them on, he crawled under the covers and closed his eyes; trying to get to sleep but every minor sound disturbed his efforts. 'Come on...' he thought to himself angrily. A sound came from the hallway,  a soft whisper that was to quiet to understand, Gavin shot up into a seated position; his eyes locked onto the slightly opened door that allowed a sliver of the hallway light into his room. The whispering didn't cease it just became more luring, and Gavin felt almost like he had to investigate. He slid from his bed's warmth and grabbed a tennis racquet that leant against his bedside table. The almost silent whisper assured Gavin that someone was in the house, probably stealing his games and consoles since he had a rather extensive collection. Gavin hoped Michael would wake up and get to the thief/thieves first; he'd soon have them running for the hills empty handed. Gavin wasn't sure he'd have the same frightening effect... He gingerly crept into the hallway and tiptoed towards the living room, clutching his racquet with a tight and sweaty grasp. He spun into the darkened living room, with the tennis racquet pointed outstretched before his face ready to swat anyone who came close. But the room was quiet... There was no whispering. None at all. Gavin sighed as he lowered his weapon and flicked on a lamp that sat near the games cupboard. The low light brightened the room enough to reassure Gavin he was definitely alone. 'What on earth is going on...? Didn't realise I was sleep deprived enough to hallucinate.' He thought to himself as he settled on the sofa, a cracking sound made the shoot upwards and glance at the item that had been trapped beneath him and the sofa. The white package.

Gavin held the parcel in his hands, as he sat back down, his gaze tracing over the scrawled black lettering that stated his name and address. Not handwriting he found familiar, it was too messy to be his mother's. He turned it over and started the rather noisy process of opening it. "I thought I said I didn't want to find you opening it in the night!" Michael's booming voice made Gavin yell in fear, drop the package and grasp for his racket. A rather sleepy chuckle left Michael's lips as he rubbed his eyes under his glasses. "Go on then. I wanna' know what it is." Michael leant against the doorframe, his eyes set on the package that was laid upon the carpet. Gavin composed himself quickly and picked up the half opened packet. He tugged at the opening, until it burst open to reveal the contents. The brit tipped the package so the items within would fall into his lap, a game box slipped out and clattered onto Gav's legs alongside the game was a piece of lined paper that was folded in half. "A game...--" Gavin started only to be interrupted,  
"Cool! What's it called? Is it one we want?" Michael cheered from the doorway. Gavin opened the paper first, the same awful handwriting, written in some sort of black marker pen was the word- ' _Enjoy!’_ Gavin stared at them paper... "No name." he huffed and grabbed the game case. It was black with a deep red swirly pattern that reminded Gavin of an elderly person's cushions, in bold and bright red letters was the title 'Habit of Fate' Gavin turned the box around to read the description, it was not an information filled paragraph as he was hoping, instead written on the back in the same bright, bold font was the sentence 'When the world changes, how will you survive? Will you be the saviour or the failure?’   
"Worst cover design ever... But the vague plot sounds pretty awesome!" Michael spoke as he held out his hand for Gavin to give him the box. The lighter haired lad dumped the game into his housemates' hand, "Weird that no one owned up to sending it to me..." He whispered as he inspected the package for any other letter that had maybe got stuck; but there was nothing beyond the one worded note. Gavin was shaken from his thoughts by Michael yawning loudly in his ear "Well I'm heading back to bed thanks for this late night adventure." he chuckled to himself and lumbered onto his bedroom leaving Gavin alone in the dimly lit living room. The brit chewed his lower lip as he tried to place the possible sender. After several minutes Gavin's eyelids started to close due to the tiredness that consumed him; without any resistance he slumped down till he was half-laid on the sofa and fell asleep with utter ease.

Gavin sloppy awoke; rubbing his hands over his eyes; he yawned and stretched out his body allowing his joints to crack into place. A twinge of pain seared through his neck probably due to the dodgy angle he'd slept at. He glanced around the blurry room and had to blink several times in order to see clearly, his gaze fixated upon Michael, who stood in a tank top and sweatpants, as he was leant into the fridge collecting the needed ingredients for his breakfast. As the American guy twisted around and shut the fridge door with his foot, he called a morning greeting to his housemate "Morning Sleeping Beauty." He jeered "You look like you slept horribly."   
"I did." Gavin huffed with another yawn that made his eyes water.   
"Don't cry buddy. It'll be ok... I promise" Michael pretended to console his friend with a childish tone. "Shut up." Gavin chuckled sleepily as he stood up, and heading towards the bathroom to freshen up.


	3. Chapter 3

Gavin emerged into to living room where he had earlier spent an extremely uncomfortable night; Michael was lounged on the sofa looking over the game that Gavin had received in the mail. "Hey, you wanna' give this game a whirl later?" The American perked up as he heard his friend wander into the room; "Looks shitty as hell... But it might be fun."

"Sure, why not. Are we going to film it?"

"I was gonna' but I can't find any certificates on the box other than the console type ... If we post it and the creators see it, they could sue us to hell and back." Michael stated matter-of-factly. Gavin huffed and nodded slowly taking in the information "We'll just play it then." he spoke after a few seconds. The brit seated himself a few inches away from his housemate as they waited for their ride to work. Michael tugged at the collar of his 'Mogar' t-shirt, "I'm going to take Lindsay out to lunch today. I know we always eat in the office but I didn't get to spend much time with her last weekend..." he spoke watching for Gavin's reaction. Gavin turned his head to smile at his mate; "Right? Did you think I wouldn't be okay with that?"

"I was unsure... If you would think I was ditching you."

"Michael! When I get a hot girlfriend I'll be spending so much time with that fly booty as possible. “Gavin laughed.

"Okay, one. Never say 'fly booty' again, you fuckface, two. With that attitude you're never find a girlfriend and three. You're my best friend I want to spend some time with you."

"Awww! _Micoo!_ "

"Shut up ... Prick." Michael sighed with a light chuckle; his gaze locked onto to his friend, who was brushing down the front of his purple 'People like Grapes' shirt. Their conversation was cut short as the familiar tune rang out from the street, "Geoffers is here!" Gavin yelled as he pushed the front door open, to see the sight of Geoff's hand through the open car window giving Gavin the middle finger. "Love you Geoffrey!" The brit cheered as he quickly ran to the front seat, opened the door and flung himself in within a matter of seconds. "Ha! You missed your chance to drive away... I was like a ninja!" Gavin deeply chuckled, only to have Geoff push his roughly into the closed door. "Shut up, Dickweed." Geoff grinned as he started up the car, feeling it rumble to life as Michael entered the backseats, plopping himself down and securing his seatbelt.

The car jolted to a halt as Geoff hastily parked in his usual spot near the front doors. "Everybody out! Last stop, no returns." He yelled and repeatedly punched Gavin in the shoulder till he got out. Allowing Michael to get out hassle-free. The trio congregated outside the front doors and sauntered in together,  waving and nodding a greeting to their fellow RoosterTeeth co-workers before slipping into the AH Office. The room was empty, not unusual for a morning, so the three guys settled at their desks and chatted about the day's schedule. "Hola!" Ray called as he entered the room a few moments later, and collapsed in his chair, "And today's agenda is...” he spoke in a game show host like tone.

"MineCraft let's play. Things to do. AHWU and VS. Obviously including your personal work when you have time." Michael yawned, rubbing his fingers under his glasses. Ray gave a nod and spun to face his computer screen as he placed his green headphones on his head, immersing himself within his work.

Soon Jack entered the room, to be instantly pounced upon by Geoff “Right! You're here let’s get AHWU outta the way. “He uttered as he grabbed the needed items he had cluttered his desk with while awaiting Jack's arrival.

After a while the two men had set-up their working station, “Hi, I'm Jack from Achievement Hunter and this is AHWU." As they trudged through the information, Ray, Michael and Gavin filled the background with an array of clownish actions. "Oh yeah! The Peggle DLC is out this week. I'm pretty excited. How about you Gavin?"

The brit scrunched up his face and squealed "I'm so excited I could wee!” which proceeded to make Geoff howl and the rest of the room laugh. Once they regained a normal stance they ended off with a simple bye and returned the equipment to its correct locations. As the guys did their separate tasks, Gavin swivelled round on his chair and spoke, breaking the slight silence. "I got sent a game last night." He announced.

"Cool, was it a good one... or like 'Barbie's Super Animal Adventure'." Ray replied.

"Nah. It was... Urm... Habit of... Fate. Yeah, 'Habit of Fate'." Michael added.

"Never heard of it." Jack huffed.

"It looks quite okay, although the case looks like it was designed by a 5 year old." Gav leant backwards on his chair. "We're gonna try it out later."

"Well Gav wants me to accompany him in case it's scary and he needs someone to cry on." Michael smirked.

"Need I remind you of Slender...? Because we equally cried." Gavin mimicked his friend's smirk.

"Alright Ladies!  Let's keep it civil." Ryan chuckled as he strutted into the room.

"Ryan the Civil Guy." Geoff whispered. 

The Achievement Hunter Office was alive with squeals, angry shouts, singing and laughter. Hinting to the rest of RoosterTeeth that a Let's Play was in the process of being filmed. This week's MineCraft was another scavenger hunt type game, locating special items Geoff had hidden all over the map, and using abstract clues the guys had to collect 7 to win.

"Gavin! No! You fuck! Our brains clicked at the same time... But he's ahead of me." Michael cried, causing Gavin to cheer as the item he was searching for came into view. "The Gavmiester has 4!"

"I refuse to call you anything other than the Gavmiester from now on." Geoff gave his signature laugh.

Soon the Let's Play came to an end and a victorious Ray collected his tower and erected it on his desk. "Yes! I am the winner! You all suck, especially Gavin." He cheered as Lindsey filmed the tower taking section of the video. After a short celebration the Achievement Hunters decided to do their latest version of VS. In which it was Gavin vs. Ray, "Basically I was stumped for ideas... Now thinking of the game I've chosen and who I'm playing against, I've just thrown this one away... It's.... Call of Duty! Deathmatch first to 5 kills. I'm not even going to pick up my controller ‘cause I'm buggered." Gavin's tone drifted into a faked cry.

"You chose a fucking shooter... Against Ray! Are you retarded!?" Michael yelled through his laughter, filling the rest of the room with a chuckle. "Can Ray wear a blindfold...?" Gavin joked.

"He'd still probably beat you!" Geoff laughed hysterically.

"Gavin you're such an idiot." Jack added.

After Ray brutally destroyed Gavin's ‘VS.’ attempt, the group decided to end the day with a short Things to Do. This video was in Grand Theft Auto V, and the group had decided to get a load of cars stick them up on a ramped roof and see who could go the farthest. This lasted around 20 minutes and then the group saved their footage and stored it within the correct area. "Ah shit." Ryan moaned with a slight chuckle. "Guess who only has half a MineCraft Let's Play saved."

"Ryan, really again! Do you not check you've hit record?" Ray scolded him before giving a sigh filled laugh.

"Ryan seriously." Geoff groaned sarcastically. 

*******

Gavin yawned as he waved towards Ray. “Toodle pip! I'll be in later tomorrow."

"Alrighty then. See ya tomorrow." Ray smiled as he packed up his stuff. Gavin wandered towards the car park, waving a goodbye to the other RoosterTeeth workers. He exited the building into the car park where Geoff and Michael where stood discussing the day’s events, Geoff caught sight of Gavin and gestured to both lads to enter the car. The three guys jumped into the car and adjusted their seatbelts before the car jutted to a start, lurching itself forward. "This car is a pile of old shit." Gavin blurted as he rubbed his neck, his words caused Michael to whip around and face him. "Don't talk crap about the car! You have to praise it for working or else it won't run, it will stop in protest. Apologize!" He growled with a serious expression.

"I'm not saying sorry to a c--"

"Say sorry!" Geoff joined in with a panicked tone.

"No--"

"Now!" Michael cried.

" _Sorry._ " Gavin sighed deeply.

"Good boy." Michael smirked, and settled back into his seat calmly. The duration of the ride was endured in a pattern of light conversation, mostly about meaningless questions, upcoming events, and videos that still required work. Soon the street view was that of Michael and Gavin's apartment.  As the battered little car rolled onto their driveway, Gavin unclipped his belt. "Cheers Go-eff." He sniggered as the older man leant back to swipe the space around Gavin's head in an attempt to slap him. 'You best be wearing a cup next time I see you. Your dick's going to need the protection." Geoff warned. Michael chuckled heavily "Gav's getting dickpunched!"

"Get outta' my car, tard" Geoff announced as he sat back in his seat, positioning himself in a readied driving stance. The two guys didn't need any more asking, they hopped out onto the pavement and began to fumble in their pockets for their keys. All the late afternoon sounds were drown out with the ripping sound of a car horn being pressed repeatedly- A goodbye from Geoff. As Michael produced a set of keys from his jacket pocket, Gavin stood back and let his friend open the front door. "Drink?" Michael questioned as he walked straight into the kitchen and pulled two beers from the fridge. "Sure." Gavin replied as Michael cracked open the bottle's tops, clearly not waiting to see if Gavin actually wanted one. He wandered to the sofa and sat at the opposite end to his housemate, handing him a beer as he sipped his own.

 Gavin pulled the beer bottle to his lips and took a swig, and releasing a quiet, content sigh. "You going to put this game on or not." Michael demanded, swinging his right foot harshly into Gavin's shin. "Ow!" Gavin yelped as he leant forward to rub the sore patch that was already engulfed in a red flare. "You have legs too." He sulked, before setting his drink on the table, slumping to the cream carpeted floor and crawling towards the PlayStation. The game was perched upon the console ready to be used, so Gavin grabbed it and pulled it open with a crack. The disc's artwork was the same as the box, black with awfully designed bright, bold, red writing that spelt out the title with a dripping effect. Gavin assumed this was a reference to blood... So surely this game was one of them old-school horror games. The British lad pushed a button making the black console's disc holder pop open; he clicked the disc from its case and placed it into the PlayStation, before sliding the disc holder's lid over so the game would load. The console gave a loud whirl that was slightly louder than usual and stated to download the game's content. Gavin clambered towards the sofa and seated himself comfortably before chucking Michael the second controller and kept one for himself. With another sip of his beer, the game's screen flashed white with a thunderous backing sound. A black screen appeared and the title splattered across the picture,  a dripping, thick blood like substance that displayed the game's name 'Habit of Fate." then the title dribbled down and spelt 'A game to die for.."

"This is doing to be horrible graphics... they always make the titles beautifully done and then it gets worse and worse." Michael expressed as he wriggled on the sofa to get comfy.

Gavin flicked the left and right sticks, purely as something to do with his hand as he waited for the loading screen to fade away and for the game to start properly. Michael intently watched the screen, occasionally casting a glance at Gavin’s hands. "Well either it's frozen or this is really a shitty game." Michael grumbled, as if the game had heard him it flashed to life, with another thunderous sounding. The game's main menu appeared in a wobbly, bright, red font; new game, Controls, Etc. Gavin clicked upon new game, and was greeted with another black loading screen; although this one only lasted a few seconds. 'Choose a Level!" was written across the top of the picture in the usual font. There were only two levels. 'Pretty crappy choice considering there's only two and one's locked.' Gavin laughed. He scrolled over to the first level; simply labelled 'Infection.' as he clicked it some words flashed on the screen. 'The decisions you make effect your fate..' and with that the screen buzzed and flashed white and gray, and the console made awful screeching and banging noises before crashing and short-circuiting the television.

'Fuck!"


	4. Chapter 4

"I swear to god, if that shit game has broken the PlayStation; I'm going to flip balls!" Michael yelled in an angry snarl, his hands twisted into tightly griped fists that made his knuckles turn white. He paced behind Gavin in the dark room that was filled only with the dull afternoon light that poured in from the windows. Gavin was crouched under the TV. set, fiddling with multicoloured wires that connected the television to various consoles.  He fell back a few inches as the wire he was pulling on, with great force, popped from its socket. The brit gave a squeal as the plug sparked as a result of the missing wire. "Jesus Gavin! Pull yourself together." Michael scolded him with a rough tone. Gavin crawled back to the PlayStation and re-plugged the wire into the TV and console. As the tiny light flickered red, an eruption of joyful cheers echoed from Michael's mouth. Gavin couldn't help but smile at his friend's dork-ish reaction, as his finger prodded the button making the console purr to life with a green glow. " _See,_ It's completely fine." Gavin spoke smugly, allowing himself to smirk slightly. "I'll punch that smirk right off your ugly face." Michael huffed, before stretching his thick arms upwards in a circular motion and giving a loud yawn. "Bedtime, me thinks" he added, as he collected the empty beer bottles and headed for the kitchen bins. He slung the bottles into the correct area; meanwhile Gavin was turning off the electrical appliances in the living room and rearranging items into their designated spots. Michael twisted on his heels and headed towards the bathroom, wanting to sort himself out so he could jump into bed quickly.

Gavin looked around the tidy living room with a genuine smile before turning to walk into the small hallway. He turned to glance into the bathroom catching sight of Michael brushing his teeth; toothpaste foam dribbled down his chin. Gavin slumped against the doorframe with a solemn expression; "Sorry about that game... I didn't realise it was going to be shit and nearly break everything." He sighed rubbing his hand over his face, through his short hair and down the back of his neck. Michael spat a mouthful of toothpaste into the sink before looking up at Gavin's sad eyes. "Awh boi! It's fine. How were you supposed to know that the game was going to cause chaos? “He chuckled lightly and reassuringly smiled at his close friend.  Gavin nodded softly, before he turned away and slipped into his bedroom. Michael laughed to himself about Gavin's childish nature; he always got so upset over the tiniest things. He had a good heart and always was out for the best intentions. Michael finished washing his face and then took himself to bed; he was exhausted from work and then the game saga.

                         *** * ***

A bleating alarm cut through the cold morning air, Gavin didn't move, he simply groaned from under his warm sheets. "No..." he groggily huffed; yet to even open his eyes. He rolled to the side of the mattress and let his legs slip off, and then he butt-shuffled until his feet were on the carpeted floor. He strained upwards into a seated position before pushing his limits to stand up; his eyes were still stuck in the stingy morning hazy so locating the door handle was a task in itself. His hand pushed on the handle making the door swing open with a light thump on the hallway wall. The half-asleep brit stumbled through the hallway, until he reached Michael's door. He gave a deep huff before rapping his knuckles on his housemate's door, "Wakey Wakey! Rise and shi---!" Gavin's forced happy tone was diminished by the booming, clearly irritated tone of his American friend. "Fuck you, Fuck off, you shit." Gavin stifled a sleepy laugh before walking towards the kitchen turning briefly to call down the hall, "I'll sort out breakfast then!"

As the fresh smell of toast with a slight hint of burning wafted through their home; Michael plopped himself down on the rather worn cream couch. Gavin wandered over carefully carrying two plates that had a few slices of toast stacked on them. He passed one plate over to Michael, and sat beside him with his own plate. The house was suddenly filled with a loud roaring as a helicopter flew close over their roof. "Really!  It's like half 8!" Michael cried, before taking a bite of his toast.   
"Must be an emergency service one." Gavin mumbled through a mouthful.   
"Well can people die in another area?" Michael huffed before chuckling a bit.

Conversation dwindled as the boys ate their breakfast; most mornings were spent this way, simply due to the earliness of working days. Saturdays were still working days but the schedule was more relaxed. They would stroll in later than usual to an office where hardly anyone was; a few videos would be worked upon and then they would bid their farewells for the day. The lads finally finished their food and decided upon getting ready, this didn't take long but neither of them rushed like they did on weekdays.   
Half hour or so later, they emerged from their rooms fully clothed and ready to go. Michael sported his red 'Team Nice Dynamite' t-shirt and a baggy pair of jeans, while Gavin wore his dark blue 'Flynt Coal' t-shirt and a pair of black, sort-of skinny jeans. They trudged around their apartment for a while; before calling a cab to collect them. "Seriously, are you sure this is the right number Michael. I've called five times and there's no response. We're going to have to walk."  
"Walk! Have you even typed it in right?!" Michael sounded offended that Gavin expected him to walk this early in the morning.  The broader lad grabbed the mobile phone from Gav's hand and started re-typing the number in; only to be greeted by the same nonexistent response. 'Bloody hell." he sighed. "Can't we call Gus?"   
'Hmmm. He might. Let me call him, on your head be it if he gets mad." Gavin agreed with a rather unsure sound.

Gus's distinct voice answered through the phone. "I hate you guys. I'll be there in 10." without waiting for a thank you or any sort of reply the click of Gus hanging up sounded, making Gavin chuckle. "He'll be here soon. Turn the telly on I want to see if we can catch the weather." Michael pressed the control making the television flash to life, directly onto the news channel.   
_"-and what are the doctors saying this illness is?_  
 _"Well apparently it shares a likeness to flu symptoms but they are sure it's simply a mixture of known illnesses that can be treated with the usually medications with have available. The fourth case that came in has been the only fatality due the lack of communication from the patient. Seems they must have been an anomaly in the case."_  
"Turn it off. It's too early to be depressed." Gavin complained, before gazing out into the empty street.


	5. Chapter 5

A silver car rolled down the empty and pulled up outside Gavin and Michael’s apartment; “Gus is here.” Gavin broke the silence of the room, making Michael arch his back into the cream sofa and yawn dramatically. Gavin chuckled at his housemate’s reaction, before moving to collect his stuff. He unlocked the front door, giving a quick wave to his older friend and slouching in the doorway waiting for Michael to join him.  Michael fumbled around for a while before hurling his back pack onto one arm and rushing out of the door, leaving Gavin to lock up while he scooted in the passenger seat. “Mornin’ Gus, How are you? “

“I am good, a little tired because I had to leave earlier than I planned to pick up you losers.” He spoke seriously, before cracking a smile. Gavin ran towards the car, ripped open the door and hopped inside.  “Morning!” He called as he placed his stuff beside him. “Nope, my mood is definitely decreasing.” Gus said as he turned to Michael with a glare.  Michael erupted into a bustle of laughter; as the car pulled away from the curb and slowly headed for their workplace. Michael regained his normal stance and looked upwards, catching sight of Gavin’s utterly confused expression in the rear view mirror making him completely lose it once more. “Dear god. I-I-I literally can’t stop, Gavin please…” Michael flustered as he held his chest, feeling the tightening that often led to wheezing laughter and silent tears.  Gus laughed a little; mainly at the lad who sat beside him barely able to breathe over such a simple comment.

The car drove through the streets only seeing a minimal amount of other cars and people, compared to the usual cluster that plagued the roads and pavements at this time on a Saturday. Everyone was usually heading into the shopping plaza so they could get their weekly shopping. But today only a few people wandered around and very few cars travelled around the streets. “What’s going on? Is it holiday season or something?” Gavin questioned as he peered out of his window. Gus looked to Michael and then to Gavin, “Have you not been watching the news?” He sounded rather like whatever was going on was common knowledge and his two companions were stupid not to know.  “Gavin doesn’t like to watch the news, apparently it’s depressing and makes you think the world is falling apart when really it’s not that bad. He only watches the weather section on good days...” Michael replied with a little smile, he wasn’t that bothered that their household was banned from watching the news as he really didn’t care that much about it. Gavin leant forwards so his chin was pressed against the side of Michael’s chair as he listened to Gus. “There’s a new bug making its rounds of the region. Everyone is getting ill; some are reacting worse than others. Only one death in our area though, he was the fourth case or something, they reckon he had tried to medicate himself with alcohol because when they were trying to talk to him he was just grumbling at them.” Gus explained. “Everyone’s at home feeling sorry for themselves. We’ve had a few from the offices call in last night and early this morning to say they’re too ill. So expect a rather empty work space today.”

“Actually I did sort of hear that this morning, but I wasn’t really paying attention to it.” Gavin huffed sitting back into his own seat, and gazing out of the window once more. “It’s weird how these illnesses just come from nowhere and make a shit ton of people ill.”

The car pulled into the car park, Gus stopped momentarily in from the entrance doors so Gavin and Michael could hopped out. They said thank you to their friends and heading inside the building, it was immediately clear to see that a large amount of people where off sick as the hall where normally filled with people walking from room to room, today the only person they could see wandering about was JJ.  Michael waved towards him, and Gavin called a greeting; “Morning JJ. Pretty sparse in here today, don’t ya’ think?” 

“Hmm. Everyone’s off il— Ach!” JJ’s head jolted forward making his black hair slip over his eyes, as he let out a loud, high pitched sneeze. “Oh man. Sorry.” He murmured as he pulled a tissue from his jean’s back pocket and wiped his nose, leaving it slightly red and clearly a little sore. “I was considering calling in too. But I need to get some work done, although I’ve been lumbered with a lot of other people’s work; as they are off sick and things need to get done.” He grumbled, walking off as he spoke. “I’ll see you---Ack.” He waved them away and he wiped his nose again. “Jeez, he really looks like shit.” Michael whispered to Gavin, not wanting JJ to hear him and think he was being rude.  “Yeah, oh well. He’s here now.” Gavin added, as he opened the door to the Achievement Hunter office, everyone was in there already in there working hard on the work they had been given for the day. Geoff turned around from his screen and nodded towards the two lads. “Sit down; everyone has been given a list of things to do as we are behind due to all the illnesses.” Michael and Gavin groaned, but they seated themselves comfortable and began to scan over their individual lists.

**_***_ **

The room had been mostly conversation-less for a few hours as everyone had been focusing on trying to get all the needed work done so they won’t be behind for the strict schedule.  The door opened slowly and Kerry and Caleb stumbled in; Kerry’s nose and eyes were tinted red showing he was another flu victim, Caleb on the other hand looked pretty much fine. “Alright guys?” The taller individual questioned the room, making everyone turn towards them. “Just wondering if everyone wants me and Kerry to order some food? So you can keep working.”  The six men looked to each other for conformation, nodding and then looking to Geoff silently electing him as the office spokesman. “Yeah, we’re ok with that. What are you getting?”

“We were thinking of getting a few different topped pizzas that everyone can choose from?” Kerry sniffled, rubbing his nose lightly with the back of his hand to soothe the itchy soreness.

“Yeah, sounds good. Do that.” Ryan replied, looking to the other guys to see if anyone was going complain or object. But everyone united with a nod.  As Kerry and Caleb exited the office, everyone turned round to continue with their important work, leaving the office silent other than the clicking and tapping of computers.

**_***_ **

Around half an hour or so later, the door to the Achievement Hunter office flung open and crashed into the wall, making everyone throw off their headphones and spin around to view a panting Caleb, his face was bright red and his expression was that of complete fright.  “K—K” He stuttered, wavering his left hand towards the six guys and pointing out of the door with the other.  “Whoa. Caleb, chill out. What’s going on?” Geoff got up from his seat, talking in his fatherly tone.

“It’s Kerry! H-He collapsed... I-Ih-Ih-I don’t know what to do…” He cried feeling his eye well up as it struck him, that Kerry was in danger. Grasping Geoff’s arm with his left hand, and he started pull the older man out of the room and towards his and Kerry’s work space. The rest of the gang follow close behind.

Kerry was laid on the ground his body was thrashing around and Caleb fell to his friend’s side, moving objects away from his head so he wouldn’t hit anything. “Jesus! Jack, call an ambulance!” Geoff yelled, “Come on Kerry, Wake up buddy.” He knew that it was best to just wait the fit out, as holding Kerry down could do more damage. But all he wanted to do was stop this awful sight.  Gavin’s entire form shook with fear as he watched the whole scene unfold, he looked to Michael who stood utterly still his face had turned to a pale white as he stared emotionless at Kerry who was still fitting badly. Ray had fallen to his knees on Kerry right side opposite Geoff. Ryan stood behind Ray, his hand on the shaking lad’s shoulders trying to calm his friend down; even though he was just as scared. Jack stood a little way away, calling the paramedics. But the line was basically dead, no one was picking up. The automated tone has asked what service he required and Jack had yelled the answer, his tone cracking with dismay, but now no one was answering his pleads for help. Lindsey came running around the corner as she had heard the uneasy yells and come to investigate; but the sight she got was not at all what she had expected. “K-Kerry…?” She whispered, not expecting her tone to come out a despair filled whine. Michael snapped out of his trance as he heard Lindsay’s voice, He turned towards her; casting a glance over her distraught facial features, silent tears dribbled over her pale cheeks. Michael ran to hold her in his thick set arms. Allowing her to press her face into his chest and force herself to hold back sobs. Suddenly Kerry stopped moving and everyone fell silent.


	6. Chapter 6

Gavin stared at Kerry with a gaze that was so fixated it looked as though he could burn a hole through steel. His vision was so hazy with his tears that focusing on his friend was hard enough, let alone the fact he felt like there was no one for him to cry on. Kerry had stopped fitting, he was breathing according to Geoff; and seemed to have passed out probably his body’s way of coping with whatever had happened to him. Caleb told everyone that Kerry was fine, chatting away and then he just stood up and fell to the ground. Right now Geoff was comforting Caleb while they all waited on Jack to arrange an ambulance, Miles had joined the crowd and instantly taken Caleb’s place at Kerry’s side. Gavin cast a weary glance around at the people who had gathered, all fearing for their friend’s safety. Michael stood rather motionless, his arms still clutching Lindsay; she was silent now and her face rested on Michael’s chest with a sad yet hopeful expression as she watched Kerry. Jack paced around anxiously way off behind the group; talking into the phone with anger flaring across his facial expression, Gavin couldn’t hear what he was saying but he looked mad. Not a good sign in this case. He looked to Ryan who had crouched beside Ray; they were slouched against each other although it was mostly Ryan holding the young lad upwards, as his arm was draped over Ray’s shoulders. Ray was rubbing Kerry’s shoulder and whispering something to him, letting little trails of tears run down his cheeks. Caleb was still on the ground with his back pressed against Kerry’s desk. Geoff was calmly talking to Miles, even though his face was saying that he was just as petrified as the rest of them.  
Behind Gavin were Barbara, Jon and Blaine they all stood in a little huddle. Jon was gazing solemnly at the ground, his deep ebony hair had fallen over forward and was hanging over his face. Blaine was standing looking straight at Kerry’s form; His usual confident stance had been replaced with that of a trembling man. Barbara made eye contact with Gavin, it was at that moment that Gavin realised he was actually crying; he could feel the warm tears trickling down his face leaving wet traces. Barbara exited her little huddle and hurried towards Gavin, wrapping her arms around him as he rested his head on her shoulder; being suddenly embraced with such a caring force made Gavin quietly sob into Barbara’s t-shirt. He’d been acting so strong and finally his act had been broken by the loving hold of a friend. Michael lifted his head from the top of Lindsay’s to look for Gavin; seeing his friend so sad made his heart wrench. It was bad enough that it felt like forever that they had been waiting for Jack to get the ambulance; and now it was clear that the longer they had to wait the worse everyone was getting. He loosened his grip on Lindsay and pulled her towards Gavin and Barbara. Barbara nudged Gavin to look up, his teary gaze landed upon Michael’s own jaded face. “Alright boi?” the American’s voice cracked as he spoke quietly, holding out his arm of Gavin to fall under. Michael’s left arm was cradling Lindsay’s shoulders while the other one was drooped over Gavin’s shoulders. Gavin’s right arm was wrapped around Barbara holding her tightly as she had once held him.  
Jack lumbered into the group and shook his head lightly, “There’s no one. No police, No fire brigade, No ambulance service. God damn it, I can’t even get a fucking taxi!” He growled, clearly a mixture of angry and upset. “I rang the doctor’s office and no one picked up. It’s like the whole bloody world has stopped working for a day.” Everyone looked at each other and a gust of conversing started, people talking in hushed tone that were all fear filled and unsure what else there was to do. A noise emitted from Kerry’s still lips, a raspy groan. Ray and Miles jumped forward to listen to their friend, “Hey buddy. Its Miles, come on. You have to wake up. Who’s going to wind me up, and scream at me when I am unprepared?” Miles whimpered, giving Kerry’s shoulder a little shake. Kerry’s body gave another jolt, making the band of friends inhale with fright as though he may fall victim to another fit. His eyes rolled under their designated lids, until they finally flickered open and he gave another groan. “W-What… H-ap-pened?” He spoke, his tone crumbled showing it was hard to talk. “You seem to have had a funny turn mate. If it wasn’t for Caleb no one would have known about it.” Miles assured him, looking back at Caleb with a grateful, yet weak smile. Gavin and Michael had moved forward to stand behind Geoff; they both gave their co-worker a sympathetic yet friendly smile, “Hi.” Kerry exhaled deeply; he was laid flat on his back so looking at him was almost like looming over a small child. Kerry forced himself upwards with a grumble of strain; Ray placed his hand on the struggling guy’s back and assisted him into the seated position.”Perhaps you shouldn’t get up so quickly, we’ve not even spoken to any medical professionals yet!” Geoff expressed his concern only to be shot down by Kerry’s harsh reply. “Oh shut up. I’m fine.” He snapped making Geoff stand up and huff as he was clearly a taken back. Gavin looked to Michael with a troubled glare, “Hey, Kerry, Geoff’s only trying to help…” Michael uttered, observing Kerry with a confused stare. “I’m fine. I’m getting up and talking, aren’t I.” Kerry spoke again, as though his kind nature had disappeared. He still continued to struggle to get up, “Kerry. Come on. You just had a fit… We need to make sure you’re okay.” Ray added to the conversation. Kerry snapped his head towards Ray with an unimpressed glance, “Not you as well, Miles help me up, please!?” He grumbled. “I’m not sure Kerry; you could have done some serious damage.” Miles stated with only the intent to make sure his friend would be in the best health. “Well fuck you too.” Kerry barked, and pushed himself upwards, grabbing onto the desk to his left to assist himself. The exhausted lad shoved his way past Gavin, making the British guy fall into Michael’s chest, nearly taking him out too. Kerry shoved his way through the assembly of his friends and stumbled down the hallway. Leaving them all extremely dumbstruck, and rather hurt.  
*Kerry’s Point of View*  
Kerry stormed off down the hallway of their building, bypassing the front door even though he wanted to burst through it and run away. The heat that bustled inside him was unbearable, like holding a ball of fire in your throat; his brain was whirling with a strange buzzing, that made him rub his temples. He knew he’d been unreasonably rude to his friends, but for some reason he also couldn’t stop himself. His stomach cramped and gurgled with a horrendous feeling, making the hot lump in his throat rise dramatically. Kerry cupped his mouth and rushed through the hallways towards the nearest restroom he could find; he slammed his body into the door and fell through and into the wall opposite the doorframe, quickly regaining his stance Kerry pulled himself along the wall, and flung himself at the washbasin and gripped the lip of the sink. Kerry buckled over the sink, and viciously threw up into basin; his whole body shivered as he slipped down the sink and crumpled on the ground with a thump. The heat that had once consumed his body suddenly died down and was replaced by an icy chill that prickled down his spine and engulfed his chest; tightening it until he struggled to breathe. Kerry wheezed and tried to call out, but only a little croak came out of his contracting larynx. Making him fill with that angry element once again, he strained to call once again only to be greeted by the same cruel fate.  
He laid there for what seemed like hours, falling under the harsh grip of the coldness that enveloped him. He wanted to cry but he was unable to as the cold seemed to have frozen all of his normal human abilities even breathing was becoming a pain filled task. In the corridor outside the restroom, Kerry could hear the sound of growing voices. “Kerry. Where are you? Kerry! Kerry! Where are you buddy?!” As the callings got louder, Kerry recognized the owner of the voice. Miles. “M---M--iles…” Kerry whimpered, feeling his eyes sting with what would usually be tears. “Ple…ase.” He whined, letting his tone crack.  
“Kerry!” Miles called as he poked his head through the door of the bathroom, “M-Iles…” Kerry groaned, at a barely audible pitch. “Damnit Kerry. Where are you man…?” Miles sighed as he closed the door, leaving Kerry alone once again, wallowing in pain. He finally let the agonizing aura crawl up his body and overtake every fighting aspect he had left, it was like allowing a wave to submerge him and drown him in immense pain.

*Gavin and Michael’s Point of View.*  
Gavin turned to locate Michael in the long hallway, everyone had decided to spread out and try and find Kerry as there was no telling what could happen to him if he was alone. “Anything?” Michael’s Jersey drawl took Gavin by surprise, as it came from the opposite end of the hall that he was facing, the British lad spun on his heels and sadly shook his head. “Nothing, I hope he’s okay. He seemed really mad.” Gavin uttered as he wandered to join his friend at the end of the hallway. “I think he was just extremely embarrassed that everyone was watching him, he probably felt patronized. I always get angry if I am embarrassed. And I know you do too.” Michael gave a slight half smile, trying to cheer Gavin up. But feeling a pang of severe worry for Kerry. The two friends slowly walked through the building looking into rooms and through windows trying their best to find Kerry. “What if he left the building, and collapsed on his way home?!” Gavin questioned Michael, as he pressed his hand against the restroom door. “He wouldn’t. Kerry knows we were only trying to help.” Michael shouted as he entered a room paradoxical to the restroom. “Hmm. True.” Gavin mumbled as he pushed the door open and went to walk around the wall that blocked his view of the toilets and sinks. “I’ve already checked the toilets!” A different voice called to Gavin, making he come back to the corridor and poke his head out. Miles stood leaning against the wall, looking rather tired and pale, “I’m so worried about that stupid fuck.” He admitted, looking the carpeted floor with an annoyed expression. “He’ll be okay, Miles.” Michael added as he stepped to face the weary guy, placing his hand on mile’s shoulder. “Come on. He’s probably just a little embarrassed. He’ll come around sooner or later.” The three lads walked away from the toilets, completely unaware that Kerry lay withering behind that partition wall.

* * *  
*Kerry’s Point of View*  
A grunt escaped Kerry’s cold lips as his body started to crack with every movement, like he was breaking free from an icy cage. He rose upwards with a ragdoll set of movements, he stood hunched over a little to the right with his arms hanging limply at his sides. As he slowly arched his head to the left his reflection glinted back at him, making him snarl like a rabid animal. The skin of his face hung dully as though the muscles that had once kept it perky had melted away, his eye looked distant and sunken. His skin had lost its entire warm colour and had been replaced by a cold, grey hued and rather rough looking coating. Kerry’s happy and full of personality smile had dispersed and been repossessed by a cruel, grimace directed by nothing more that the intense hunger that protested in his gut. But where could he find a feast to fulfil such an evil quest.


	7. Chapter 7

The Achievement Hunter office was unusually quiet considering it was normally alive with screaming, whining and stupid conversations. Geoff was sat leaning back in his chair so that he had slightly taken up some room in Jack’s working space. This meant that Jack could rest his forearm on the back of Geoff’s seat with ease, his hand dangled by Geoff's right shoulder limply. Ryan lounged on his chair, with his back pressed against his desk; Ray was sitting fiddling with a controller, rolling his thumb over the left thumb stick, mainly out of habit. Michael was sitting in his normal chair with Lindsay perched slightly on his lap.  As Gavin was sat cross-legged on the sofa next to Miles, due to the fact Caleb had stolen his usual chair.  The room was awkwardly silent other than the sound of Ray's thumb stick clicking around in its socket; he seemed oblivious to this as he glared into space.  Gavin finally mustered the courage to say something; "Well, we can't sit here moping around. Kerry is probably highly embarrassed about his outburst, and just decided to take himself home. I know I would." He sighed, wanting this day to end as it had been such a cluster of crap. "I know you're right. But I can't help but worry about him.” Miles admitted, looking up at Gavin with a deeply concerned expression. The room started its quick descent back into the horrendous silence. After a few dragging minutes a shrill ringing sliced through the air, making everyone look towards the direction of the sudden noise, Caleb gave a sharp exhale as he bolted upright as his phone vibrated against his thigh. He quickly and awkwardly fumbled in his jean pocket in order to answer the call that had disrupted the silence. As he placed the slim, black phone to his ear; Gavin intently stared at him as he was curious as to who would call Caleb. The awkward lad answered it with a quiet and croaky "Hello." The phone buzzed with the deep tone, the voice sounded more manly than feminine so Gavin assumed it was a male. With all the attention on him Caleb felt his cheeks flush with an uncomfortable heat, he nodded even though the caller couldn't see. The rosy cheeked guy shot up from his seat and exited the office in a rush, clearly embarrassed by the whole saga. Michael tilted his head towards Ray who stared obliviously into the distance; “Can you stop clicking that bloody thumb stick! Even when you're not doing it, I can still hear it in my mind." He laughed, removing his hand from Lindsay's waist and brushing it through his unruly curls. Michael's laughter signalled to the room it was okay to talk without being disrespectful; so the room brimmed with conversations filling the silence with a calm aura. Ray snapped out of his little trance with a deep sigh, "Sorry man...” He uttered with a tone that matched his solemn expression. He chucked the controller onto his desk before turning back towards Michael. "Hey man... What's up?" Michael questioned a hint of worry clear in his voice, although the response he got was only a little headshake that made Ray's glasses slip slightly down the bridge of his nose. "You can talk to me Ray... I'm worried about you."

"I just feel bad about Kerry. Like I am responsible..." Ray finally spoke, just through his voice Michael could tell his normal over-excited nature had been diminished by this assumption of guilt.

"You're not to blame Ray. None of us knew what would happen."

"But he came to me this morning saying he felt really bad, like his head was thumping. And I told him to get on with it as everyone was ill. I was so rude to him because I was annoyed that I had so much work to do, and I didn't want to have to do his work if he went home..." Ray spat in a hushed tone, his eyes narrowed under his black glasses in an attempt to hide the fact he felt as though he might cry. Lindsay turned herself so she was situated on Michael's lap still but facing Ray; she leant forward so her hand could hold Ray's in a supportive manner. "I know this was probably a private conversation but I couldn't help but overhear...You're not to blame Ray. Not at all" She spoke in a calm and reassuring voice letting a warm smile tug at the corners of her mouth. Ray nodded shyly as Caleb re-entered the room, "Apparently the food me and Kerry ordered has only just been cooked due to lack of staff so we're getting a free margarita pizza as well. And it's on its way." He spoke confidently as he slumped back into Gavin's chair with a wide grin.

"Good. I'm blooming starving!" Gavin groaned holding his stomach, Miles gave a weak laugh but a genuine smile crossed his pinkish lips.

***Kerry's Point of View***

The groaning form shuddered towards the restroom door; it pressed itself against the partition wall allowing it's nostrils to flare inhaling the scents around it with a growl like a violent, hungry dog. He still resembled Kerry but at the same time everything that defined the kind and funny lad had washed away as this primitive nature had taken over. Light strands of hair limply hung over its eyes obscuring its vision. As the drooling creature peeled itself from the wall and clumsily slunk around to the door, it gave a deep, human-sounding growl and snapped its trembling jaws. His grey, scaly palms furiously slammed into the white paintwork and made the double way door swing outwards into the hall with such a great build-up of force that it crashed into the wall and ricocheted back into the body of the grumbling beast. As the door thumped Kerry's empty shell, the vicious nature retaliated and tried to sink its teeth into the offending door. The smells from the building flooded through the hallways and directly into the shell's smell receptors, taking its attention from the swing target and luring it closer to the workers whom were completely unaware of the vast evil roaming the halls. It trudged along the corridors, dragging its heavy feet and groaning like someone with chronic stomach ache; except the only feeling this human resemblance had was a cruel and twisted hunger. 

***Michael and Gavin's Point of View ***

The awkwardness that had earlier covered the room had now faded and everyone was conversing over the four pizzas Caleb had paid for and delivered to the hungry Hunters. Gavin was tucking into a thick slice not feeling the need to use manners around his group of friends; cheese hung from his lips as he chewed a mouthful. Michael on the other hand was looking over the pizza boxes examining the leftover slices for one he wanted to eat. Everyone was lounging happily as minimal conversation filtered through their bites of pizza. After a few minutes Gavin kicked up his legs and rested them on a stack of plastic boxes that contained a new load of games. "That was lovely." He sighed contently; before closing his eyes and placing his head onto the back off the sofa. Geoff stifled a laugh, as he watched his close friends movements "Yeah, cheers Caleb." He nodded towards the skinny lad who was just finishing a slice. Caleb returned the friendly nod with a small smile; before chucking the crust of his pizza slice into an empty box and leaning backwards on Gavin's chair. Michael had collected himself and Lindsay their second slices, he seated himself again and tapped his lap for Lindsay to sit.

Conversation was flowing throughout the room, and everyone finally seemed happy for a moment. Miles had Gavin in a headlock and was tugging at his cheeks while Michael and Ray teamed up to pin his legs and arms against the sofa. Gavin squealed from under to three men, only to be greeted by Ryan and Jack who decided this was an opportune moment to smother Gav's face with a white cream that had been sitting on the shelf for a while. Geoff's distinct laugh bellowed through the room as Caleb and Lindsay giggled. Although the noise they were creating was drawing something closer to the Achievement Hunter office that they were completely oblivious to. The louder they were, the closer the evil force drew. A loud crashing from outside the room caused everyone to settle and release Gavin from his torture; he gazed around as everyone looked at each other to see where the crash had come from. Gavin shifted away from huddle and grabbed a few tissues from the box and removed the cream from his face, all while everyone chattered.

"What was that?"

"Something must have fallen"

"It sounded like the bloody roof collapsed in."

"Don't be dramatic.”

"Maybe someone knocked something over."

"It'll be fine..."

They all spoke over each other until something slammed against the door like it was struggling or had tripped.


	8. Chapter 8

Geoff walked over warily and tugged at the handle so the door would open, as he pulled it towards him Miles leapt forward with a worried yet rather happy cry “Kerry!".

Kerry stood swaying in the shadow of the doorway; the scene behind him was chaotic. A tower of game boxes was sprawled over the ground, a desk had been pushed over and the chair was on its side with its wheels still slightly spinning. A trickle of gloop-y dark blood slowly ran down Kerry's forehead. "Jesus, man! Did you fall over the desk?" Miles gulped as he grabbed Kerry's shoulders and leant closer to look at the wound. He inhaled sharply as he noticed the sickly colour and texture of his skin. "You look like shit. We should take you to the hospital..." Miles uttered turning to look at the group of guys for support. Before they could speak Kerry gave a loud groan and let his jaws slam together in a repetitive motion making a nasty snapping sound. He lunged forward as Miles stepped backwards; catching the dark haired guy's shirt and shoving him to the ground with a great exertion of force that made Miles yell out in pain as his head and back collided with the hard flooring. Kerry crawled up Miles body, aiming his jaws towards his throat. "Kerry!!" Miles screamed as he wriggling under his friend's cold moving corpse. Everyone else stood in complete shock until Geoff kicked his right leg out and smacked his sole against Kerry's ribs, the creature rolled off Miles with a deep snarl. Gavin and Michael shot forward both grabbed one of Miles' arms and pulling him up into the Achievement Hunter gang. Miles buckled forward, as the sudden standing up sent his sore head into frenzy; a mass of panic and upset whizzed in his mind. The guy's all cuddled together, holding Miles up as his legs hung limply, they were a trembling crowd as Kerry pulled himself upwards. His cloudy sunken eyes locked onto the group, like they were his prey.

Jack nodded towards the open door, and the whole group bolted for the exit. Only to be blocked by JJ, he snarled and chomped the air before the group, as they backed up Lindsay gave a terrified scream as Kerry's fingers grasped her wrist with an icy hold. Michael turned from the middle of the pack his expression a mixture of panic and fright. "Lindsay!" He yelled, tears brimming under his glasses' rim. Ryan was next to Lindsay so he turned around and picked up a MineCraft sword, someone had made them from wood that was on the wall; and smacked it against Kerry's skull, earning a crack as the wood split a little. Kerry stumbled backwards enough that Caleb had a chance to kick him in the hip and sent him tumbling backwards into the sofa. Kerry’s corpse snarled as its face bled more of the dark red gloop, he laid there stunned for a moment before attempting to get up; although he was wedged between the sofa and the floor so the dead shell struggled to move. Meanwhile JJ snapped his jaws close to Geoff. His mouth and chin were already covered in crimson stains, below his lips and a few streaks on his chin were still wet; showing that he had recently sunk his teeth into something. The smell that emitted from JJ gaping mouth was outrageous, like rotting flesh, which was expected… Geoff staggered back, bumping into Michael and Gavin who nearly dropped Miles who hung rather dazed from their arms. Jack caught the back of JJ’s knee with his heel, making the grey toned creature’s legs give way slightly, as JJ’s body dipped towards the floor Jack shoved him against the doorframe so that his face cracked off the frame and sent him falling backwards into the chaos Kerry’s form had caused earlier.

_That was their window._

The group rushed into the hall avoiding a crawling JJ and the mess, and headed for the front doors. They were just going through the doors into the parking lot as Michael hoisted Miles upwards; his arms shivered with an aching pain, “Come on Buddy. You’ve got to get those legs working… I don’t know how much longer I can run and carry you.” Miles responded with a grumble, making Gavin immediately drop him. “Fuck…What the…Hell, Gav…?” Miles stuttered as he laid face down on the ground as Michael’s weak grip hadn’t been enough to hold him up. “Sorry, Sorry! I thought you were one of them!” He gulped as he scrambled to pick him up in a hurry; they were soon dragging Miles after Jack and Geoff, his feet walking a few steps and then giving out. As they rushed into the lot, Geoff spotted Gus and Burnie piling into Blaine’s large, red pickup truck, “Guys! Gus, Burnie!” He yelled and waved his arms in the air frantically. Burnie hopped out and gestured to the leftover front seat “Get in fuckers!” He called to the group before jumping in himself. Geoff rushed over and slipped in beside him letting Jack scoot in with him so there would be more room in the small truck bed. Gavin, Michael, Lindsay, Ray, Ryan and Caleb crammed in and let Miles lean on them, it was a tight squeeze but no one was getting left behind. Michael pulled Lindsay towards him and cradled her with one arm while the other hand remained firmly on Gavin’s knee to make sure he was still there. Ray was crushed between Ryan and Caleb; Miles was half leant on the guys and half on the lip of the truck.

They passed hundreds of the stumbling creatures that resembled humans but sure as hell did act like them. They all knew what they were; they just didn’t want to say the word because that would mean it was real. They played videogames for a living, nowadays these humanoids were foes they battled daily. But they were just games…And games aren’t real? The beasts are what were referred to as Zombies, the walking dead. You die, you come back and try to feast on the brains of those around you be it family, friends, or strangers. And the fact that they were really there made everyone worry about the next step; all zombie games had different expectations on how they acted, and no one wanted to consider the hardship of surviving. Gavin stared out into the darkening streets as the truck sped through the infested town, “What if there are more things like this in the world? Like all those videogame enemies are real and the government was trying to contain them by making a joke out of their existence?” He gushed to the crowded passengers in the truck bed. He yelped as Michael swiftly punched him in the leg. “Shut the fuck up. No one needs to hear that right now.” He cursed under his breath as his narrowed eyes glared at Gavin.

The truck slowed as it approached the top of a steep sided hill, that had very nearly tipped the truck bed riders out, the truck creaked to a halt as Gus situated it right in the flat region of the peak. The four guys hopped out from the front stretching their limbs to evade the cramp and warily looking around the quiet area. Quiet was a good sign as the dead usually made quite a lot of noise. “I’ll take first watch. Get some rest as we move out early tomorrow.” He instructed as the truck bed passengers climbed out slowly to get some blood to their legs and other body part, Burnie walked around the front of the truck and pulled out a sturdy metal pole. He turned back to the group who glanced around and shivered against the cold, as though he was waiting for someone to ask a question. But all their questions could not be answered by Burnie as the all revolved around the panic and events of the day. A small and faltering smirk crawled onto Burnie’s lips, as he turned back to the truck and clambered onto the bonnet, before perching on the top for a better vantage point; he clutched the pole close to his chest and gave a tear jerked sigh.

Gavin wandered back to the truck bed and shook Miles’ right shoulder, before seating himself on the edge of the open bed. Miles looked up at Gavin he looked better but he still didn’t look right, ‘Probably the shock’ Gavin thought to himself. “Hey Gav” He croaked, before forcing himself to sit up, wincing as a pain shot up his back.

“Still hurting?” Gavin questioned, swinging his legs into the bed and sitting opposite Miles.

“Hmm. Yeah… But it’ll be fine. I just think Ker- - I mean…That thing shoved me over and I must have fallen funny on my back.” He answered rubbing his forehead and chin with his hand, before giving a little yawn. Gavin sighed at the half mention of Kerry. They hadn’t even had a chance to mourn him… or JJ for that matter. But those things weren’t really them...They were just the bodies they possessed. JJ and Kerry were already gone. “We should get some sleep; Burnie wants us to move on early tomorrow.” Gav huffed. Miles gave a small silent nod and pulled himself right into the top corner of the truck and pinned his knees to his chest as he sat upright, allowing his head to rest on his knees. Gavin lay awkwardly, making sure there was still room for the others. Jack and Gus wandered to the front seats and collect two more poles from the collection Burnie had grabbed before leaving the site; they both trudged off to different areas to guard; much to the slight dismay of Burnie. He went to tell them to stop, but realised he was happy for the help. Geoff was sat on the grassy terrain, with his face buried in his hands, an audible sob retched from him “My family…” He kept repeating the words over and over only making himself cry more. Ryan settled beside him and rested his arm over his shoulders, “I know… I’m terrified for mine too…” His voice cracked as he held his friend close. Ray wandered towards the truck and rubbed his eyes under his dark glasses, before crawling beside Gavin. When he lay down their shoulders were pressed together but they were both kind of happy for the warmth. “I’m petrified…” Ray spoke in a hushed tone, his voice was shaky and rough, “I don’t know what to do. Give me videogames and I’ll thrash them. But real life…And I just freeze.” He admitted. Caleb had joined them during Ray’s confession and had closed the truck bed so he could shove himself right at the bottom; “We’re all in the same boat Ray. No one was prepared.” He replied, patting the shivering guy’s leg as Gavin nodded, “We have to stick together.” The brit stated.

Michael and Lindsay were stood embracing each other; the red-haired girl violent trembled against her boyfriend’s chest. Michael tightened his grip around her, wanting to make it all stop so he could protect her. “Michael. You and Lindsay take the front seats. Everyone else has settled in to a place. And she looks like she needs the slightly warmer area.” Burnie ordered, turning away before the curly hair lad could reply. Michael wrapped one thick set arm around her waist and bent down to tuck the other under her legs, he pulled her up into a bridal style hold and walked to the front of the truck. Her skin was to pale, and her eyes remained tightly shut. Her lips were pressed so tight that they had gone a lighter pink that they had ever been, and her entire frame quivered vigorously. Michael held back the tears that forcefully pushed around his dark eyes, as he settled her on the fabric seats before climbing in and pulling her into his chest and regaining his tight hold of her. He closed his eyes and wished that when he opened them everything would go back to normal.


	9. Chapter 9

Gavin rolled to his right kicking Miles and Caleb in the process. His face was barely an inch from Ray's. The darker haired lad was murmuring in his sleep, worried whispers trickled through his lips as he exhaled his hot breath onto Gavin's cheek. Gav shifted uncomfortably making his blue sneakers bang against the hard frame of the truck bed. Burnie turned around quickly; raising the metal cylinder above his head as he spun, he sighed slowly once he traced the sound to Gavin. The night was cold and horrendous sounds carried in the silent wind, screams flooded through the air as more un-dead ravaged the housing in the city. Jack sat on a freezing rock facing the tree line; he shook the same as he had when Kerry first attacked them. _'Kerry.'_ He thought of his friend, a loving soul. He was always so joyful. He smiled. You smiled. Now he was gone and his body was being driven by a pure evil intellect. Jack gripped his makeshift weapon as silent tears cascaded over his ice-cold cheeks leaving wet and warm streaks.

Gus was adjacent to him wandering back and forth, swinging the metal pole, his blank stare focused on the decline of the hill. He hadn't spoken much, there wasn't much to say. He couldn't places words to his feelings.

_Gus and Burnie had been sitting in the office when JJ burst through the door; blood dripping from his clacking jaws. They had both frozen, standing still as he staggered towards them. As the snarling beast reached out to curl its crooked fingers in Burnie's shirt, Gus snapped out of his fright filled trance and shoved the stumbling mess into the desk. A crack sounded as JJ's head collided with the beige wood. And then they ran, as fast as they could. They raced for the exit; Gus turned his head to view behind him as he heard Burnie's footsteps silence. He was leant over a desk fiddling through drawers, "Gus. Get those pipes from over there." He ordered, as he dug his hand into another drawer. Gus had run over to a pile of metal piping and grabbed several of them, awkwardly holding them in his arms as Burnie produced a set of car keys from the drawer. "Blaine's truck... He went out to get lunch, he won't need it." Burnie stated. Gus agreed as he wanted to get away from it all; but he had been scared that Blaine would return to find his truck stolen, and have no way to get out. And the next thing he knew they had eight more people crammed into the vehicle._

Gus rubbed his eyes with the back of his hand. Tiredness was creeping over him but adrenaline forced it back like a mirror reflecting light. He crumbled to the ground, his sweaty palms slid down the pipe with a soft squeak.

Geoff and Ryan were still sitting together; sleep had evaded them as all they could picture were their families. Geoff was whimpering into his fists as Ryan rubbed his shoulders in a comforting way; to show he was there.

Michael had finally nodded off for a few minutes, only to be jolted awake by Burnie's movements on the truck's roof. He sighed and let the back of his neck rest against the headrest. He soon shifted his view to Lindsay; her head was on his lap so he brushed his fingers through the red strands with ease. A tear splashed on his wrist, informing him that he crying. 'I thought I'd lost you today. If it hadn’t been for Ryan. I failed you Linds; I was too far away to help." He sobbed finding it hard to catch his breath. Lindsay tucked her face into Michael's chest while her hands gripped the excess fabric of his bright red t-shirt; wrinkling it in her white-knuckled fists. Her facial features scrunched up like she was in pain; as her trembling, pink lips parted to make her soft whines audible. Michael stared at her before hoisting her shaking form upwards and cradling her in his thick arms, her limbs thrashed as her body writhed against his. "Shh, come on Linds." He spoke in a soothing tone, as he rubbed her back and shoulders; more tears flowed down his pale and rather cold cheeks. She didn't stop. Her cries got louder as she jolted upwards, smacking Michael's mouth off of her forehead. He gave a sharp intake of cold air as his hand flew to his throbbing lips. Lindsay twisted to look at him her own hand prodded at the sore spot on her head.  Her face looked drained as though all colour and expression had washed away.

"S-Sorry" She croaked. Michael smiled sending a wave of pain over his recently split lip, a small trickle of blood ran towards his chin. He swiped the crimson liquid away, as Lindsay examined the wound. 'I'm so sorry babe. I kept thinking about Kerry. And... And... He was chasing me!" She flustered. Michael silenced her with a kiss, pulling her into an embrace before nuzzling against her cheek.

Ray opened his eyes as he yawned and stretched his limbs outwards, expecting to be in his warm bed. But the icy reality hit him as his right foot collided with Caleb's cheek making the squished lad yelp. With that Gavin shot up his eyes wide and his hands balled into fists.

"Bollocks...” He groaned as he pressed his fingers into the back of his neck. "I broke it."

"Sorry Cal." Ray sighed deeply, feeling uncomfortable with all the knotting tension in his joints and muscles. Caleb simply wavered his hand as to dismiss the event, he propped himself up and glanced over Miles' bunched up frame. He poked his friend's hunched spine with the toe of his beat-up Chuck Taylor. Miles curled up further, swatting his arms viciously before sharply inhaling and clutching his shoulder close to his neck. Caleb looked to Gavin and Ray; they both showed a puzzled expression as they watched Miles.

"Hey man, you alright?" Gavin broke the concerned silence. His tanned hand rested firmly on the huddled guy's side.

"Yeah... I'm just having a hard time accepting what's going on."

"It sucks. But we have to stay together." Another voice butted in, the speaker rubbed his face and trailed his fingers over his messed up moustache. His eyes were sore looking and they seemed to struggle with focusing on the group.  Gavin smiled a little, he had missed Geoff's voice more than he cared to admit.

"Very true. I'm going to pee." Miles grumbled and slid himself onto the dry grass below the truck bed, before hobbling away quickly. Caleb soon left to check on Jack who hadn't moved from his rock in a long while. Leaving Ray, Gavin and Geoff perched on the back of the truck; Geoff silently placed his arm around Gavin pulling him in to a small hug. "I abandoned you yesterday night. I was crying about my family... When _my_ _son_ was right here." Geoff's distinct tone cracked as he held Gavin against his chest, tightly enveloped by tattooed arms. Gavin collapsed against the older man; he held back tears as a huge lump formed in his throat making it hard to breathe. Ray watched happily, he'd be a liar if he didn't admit to being teary eyed; he wiped his nose with a sniffle. Gavin pulled away contently settling his hazy vision on Ray's faltering smile.

"You're part of my family Ray. You always will be. You're like my little brother!" He gushed as he fell into another hug; his hands wrapped around Ray's back, holding the smaller lad's slender body against his.

'I hope I'm getting a hug too." Michael called softly.  As he wedged himself between his two friends, "I love you guys." He spoke in a rather defeated way. On a normal basis this would have been a little joke. But right now, they all knew the reality of the situation. Nothing would be the same, they had to survive. No one wanted to say it, but they all knew this few minutes of happy atmosphere would be diminished by the horrors to come.

 


	10. Chapter 10

"Everyone get in the truck!" Burnie called as he hung out the window of the beat-up, red truck. His hand repeatedly waved towards the vehicle as if he was directing a plane to land. The group dispersed and started to load up. Gus, Jack and Geoff hopped into the front cab in silence; the words of the conversation still lingered in everyone's minds. Meanwhile, Michael and Lindsay situated themselves at the very back of the truck bed; Gavin and Ray sat before them, the next row was Ryan and Caleb and before them was Miles. Knees pressed into spines; elbows jabbed into sides. It was probably the most cramped and uncomfortable they'd ever been, but it meant they were relatively safe. Miles writhed as his right hand massaged his left shoulder near his collarbone. Gavin watched him but just shook it off they all had stiff muscles from the rough night, also Miles had taken a harsh fall and it probably didn't help that it was his best friend's _corpse_ that did it. Gavin couldn't imagine the sorrow, it'll kill him to see anyone in this truck like that, especially if they attacked him. Gavin tucked his limbs into his chest and rested his chin on his knees. He soon felt two hands firmly on his shoulders and jolted away kneeing Ryan directly in the back.

"Ow. Gavin!  You have the world's boniest knees." Ryan gasped deeply, struggling to rub the sore patch in the confined space. Leaning his whole body against Caleb’s so he had more room.

"Sorry Ryan.  That was my fault.  I didn't mean to make you jump Gav. Sorry..." Michael spoke up, placing his hand slowly and softly upon Gavin's upper arm. "Just wanted to make sure you were okay Boi." Michael smiled reassuringly. Gavin relaxed against his friend's touch.

"I'm holding up." He admitted, bringing his hand up to cover Michaels. His fingers gripped around Michael's soft yet rather clammy hand, he'd didn't want to let go. Because his mind teased him, he closed his eyes as the words circled his self-conscious _'Let go and you're lose him. You'll lose him to this new world.'_ It called; Gavin felt the warm and wet streaks of tears as he opened his eyes.

"Gavin you're gripped my hand a little tightly. I think either my hand or your fingers are going to snap." Michael sniffled as he clocked the tears trailing over Gavin's cheeks.

"Sorry... I just.  Never mind, let's stay alert and as content as we can. No more moping. “Gavin grumbled, releasing Michael's now sweaty hand that held the white marks of Gavin's grip.

"It's just harder than I ever imagined." Ray spoke up, glaring into the distance, where black smoke billowed up from housing area. Screams were still faintly in the wind but they had calmed since last night. Beyond that, it was quiet. No traffic or distant music blaring from a rebellious teenager's room. It was unearthly.

No one spoke after that adding to the deafening silence that engulfed them.

The guys in the truck bed where thrown around like light cargo as the truck hurtled towards the city; they were unaware where they were going. But they trusted Burnie’s judgement. Soon the morning light that warmed the group was overtaken by the looming shadows of the built-up city that towered above them, apartment buildings and offices blocked the early morning sun from reaching the red pick-up truck. Gavin gazed around feeling suddenly very vulnerable in the open space; Ray seemed to notice as the colour drained from Gav’s face, his hand clasped around Gavin’s wrist to show that he was not alone. Still no one spoke as they rolled into the broken city, which had once held such an important and beautiful stance. Cars were strewn across the roads and many had collided letting smoke pour from their crushed engines. Rubbish covered the once pristine pavements, and abandoned bags and clothes blew softly in the light breeze. It looked like every _living_ creature had left years ago… But it had only been a day. How could so much be utterly destroyed within hours?

“What the hell?” Michael’s voice cracked as the vehicle rolled to a stop in the centre of a crossroad. Everyone looked out into the devastated region; their faces all held the same distressed and frightened expressions. Michael stared down the road adjacent to him; he tried to focus on what looked like small movements. Perhaps someone was out there, searching for help. He awkwardly shifted himself to his knees kicking Gavin, Lindsay and Ray as his legs struggled for space. He leant over the lip of the truck bed, as the source of the movements became clear. He inhaled deeply and let himself crumble into a small hunch in the corner so his side was pressed against the back of the truck cab. Gavin turned to look at what had caused such a reaction, a small girl no older than twelve staggered towards the vehicle. Her blond hair was matted with blood and her face and clothes where covered in the drying crimson liquid, her arms held out towards the truck as she got closer like she was going to grip on to the framework and hang on until she had feasted herself on their lives.

“Burnie… Get us out of here.” Geoff demanded from inside the cab as he too had been staring at the young girl. Burnie obliged without any words and the truck soon lumbered away from the intersection and towards its destination in the housing district.

The truck halted outside of a small house that seemed untouched by the horrors of the city, it’s neighbouring houses where all still in construction and it was a mile or so from any other large housing estates. They all recognized the house; it gave Gavin a strange feeling, it was rather homely, but not enough to shake the apprehension of the event. He stood up and swung his legs over the side of the truck bed, and hopped out onto the grey paved street. He assisted Lindsay out as Ray clambered out beside her; soon everyone was stood facing the house awaiting its comforts.

“We’re going in for a short period only. Gus is grabbing anything that will aid us and you will all need to carry stuff, ask him before you take anything. After all it is his home.” Burnie ordered as he followed Gus up the small driveway.


	11. Chapter 11

Michael patiently swayed as Gus began to unlock the unharmed building; as the door swung open everyone flinched away expecting something to hurtle out and attack them. Gus took a curious step forward as he swept the room with a soft glance; everything was as he'd left it. He ushered everyone in, Michael slowly paced around looking at photos on the wall, most consisted of family members and Gus' dogs. Michael spun around looking for the bundles of fluff that usually demanded attention. 

"Hey Gavin, have you seen the dogs?" he questioned in a highly hushed voice. Gavin quickly shook his head and solemnly looked down at the cream carpet, kicking the toe of his shoe against a coffee table leg. Michael gave a deep sigh as he wandered into the dining room; a dark wooden table surrounded by matching chairs took up most of the space allowing a small shelving unit to crowd one corner of the lightly coloured room. A folded sheet of lined paper lay untouched and perfectly arranged on the wooden surface, ' _Gus_ ' was elegantly written in thin black lettering. Using his index finger he poked the upper piece so he could read the letter; _'I've taken the dogs for a walk, I'll be back soon. - Love, Esther.'_ Michael let the paper fall back together and cleared his throat; "Gus..." He called as his voice cracked loudly. The sound of hurried footsteps drew closer; soon enough Gus lingered in the doorway nervously. Michael remained silent and gestured to the note. 

"What is it?" Gus murmured as he picked the letter and weighted it between his hands as he avoided reading it. The dark haired man collapsed onto one of the chairs and ripped the folded paper open and began to read. Michael hung around shifting his weight from foot to foot as he examined Gus' expression. Within moments the man's cheeks drained and he sat silently staring into midair; Michael reached forward and gently squeezed Gus' wide shoulder. 

"I'm so sorry." He whispered as he dropped to his knees next to his friend.

Gavin wandered aimlessly prodding ornaments and photographs. Everyone else was filling the bags Gus had provided with supplies; while Gavin slunk around the outskirts of the room inspecting the personal treasures.

"Everyone sure they've got everything necessary?" Burnie barked from down the hall. Michael emerged with his arms supporting Gus' shivering form, a piece of paper hung between Michael's fingers. A chorus of agreements sounded from around the house. Gavin watched as Michael quietly passed over the lined paper; Gus stared obliviously into space. Burnie then rubbed his forehead and nodded to Michael who escorted Gus outside. Gavin wasn't sure what was happening but he could imagine that it something to do with Esther. He turned back to the photos that were lined neatly on the shelving; he grabbed one that contained the happy couple and their dogs and followed the exiting group.

He rushed around the open cab to where Gus sat on his own as everyone clambered in clutching barely filled bags. Gavin took Gus' hand and placed the photo frame into his weak grip, Gus examined the picture and a sad smile etched into his pale features.

"I said essentials only." Burnie scolded Gavin from the driver's side.

"It’s essential to him." Gavin spat with narrowed eyes.

                                                                  -     -       -

Once again the group silently drove through the disassembled city, Ryan and Geoff had swapped over so Ryan could enjoy the luxury of a lesser cramped space. Michael had been the last to get in so he sat at the very back of the vehicle and Miles sat near to him. Behind them Geoff and Caleb blocked off the rest of the group as they slumped into each other; they'd drifted off to the soft rumble of the engine. Any moment where you could safely nap was an opportunity to grab. Michael watched Miles who looked awfully pale, which upon a quick glance around the truck bed was not uncommon at this time.

"Hey." Michael spoke quietly not wanting to wake the snoozing men beside him. Miles looked towards him with a weak smile; his right hand clamped on his upper left shoulder under his red RoosterTeeth jacket. "You alright?" Michael pointed at the area which Miles protectively held. Miles' eyes widened as he looked away an ashamed aura seemed to flood over him. "Miles...?" Michael cooed reassuringly.

"I - I'm sorry." Miles spoke up as he stared towards Michael with teary eyes. "I didn't know what to do. _I'm so sorry._ " He whispered as he took his hand away from his collarbone.  His palm and fingers were covered in dried blood; several wet patches decorated his fingers and the centre of his deep reddy-brown palm.

" _Miles..."_ Michael whispered a clear entanglement of worry and upset flowed from his mouth. "What happened?" Michael whispered with urgency.

Miles tilted himself towards Michael and peeled his black t-shirt away from the bloodied skin. Deep holes clotted with dark blood covered most of the left side of his collarbone. The surrounding area of the strangely shaped wounds was black where it was highly bruised; it looked inflamed and extremely sore. Michael leant forwards and examined the open wound; then it clicked. _It was_ _a bite._ His eyes widened and he felt himself moving backwards till his back was firmly pressed against the lip of the truck bed.

"Oh fuck. Miles. Fuck, fuck... Fuck." Michael rambled as seven hundred thoughts flooded through his mind. Miles just replaced his hand on the wound to cover it.

"Michael, don't tell anyone. I'm begging you... As soon as I feel really bad I'll leave. They'll never know." He pleaded, his face scrunched into a combination of pain and fear as he moved forward to hold Michael's knee. Michael gave the smallest nod possible; he couldn't betray Miles. He was his friend. And the way Burnie had been acting since it all kicked off, would mean he'd probably kill Miles without a rational thought.

"I've got your back Buddy." Michael weakly smiled before bumping his fist against Miles' tightly clenched left hand.

"Thank you." Miles croaked as his form shivered and a silently sob broke its way through his body. Michael instinctively grabbed him and held him close to his chest, as one would hold an inconsolable child.

The vehicle spluttered to a stop outside of Lindsay's home. A small building that had white wooden panelling and a brown roof. "Out." Burnie ordered in a quiet tone; as he climbed out and walked up to the house looked through the windows. Lindsay quickly appeared behind him and unlocked the door. "Geoff, Michael, and Miles. You stand guard. Everyone else scavenge.  I want to get to our last house before night." Burnie called as he disappeared into another room.

The group had left Gus in the truck, as he still hadn't spoke; he just silently cried as he held the photo frame close to his chest. Gavin tore his gaze away from the window that gave him a perfectly good view of Gus, and began to pick through cupboards collecting tinned food, and anything edible that they could eat within the next few days. Any food was good food. Amongst the other things he grabbed were a torch, matches, bottles that could be filled with water and several knives that Burnie had asked him to carry in a black, over the shoulder sports bag. Gavin moved into the next room to see Lindsay wiping her finger over a whole family picture that looked like a party or some sort of family barbeque, in the front was her and Michael. He walked over and enveloped her hand in his, as they accepted the fact that that era was over and nothing would be the same.

"Take it." A voice broke their mournful silence. The pair spun around to see Burnie lingering in the doorway. "I'm sorry. I've been so horrid; I just don't want to lose anyone else. And acting like this emotionless leader, made me believe that I was in control of the damned situation." He admitted bluntly.

'It's okay Burnie. We're all scared, and worried. We just have to stick together." Lindsay spoke with as much calmness as she could muster; her shaky hand rested on his solid shoulder as she looked to the picture in her hand. "Thank you." Lindsay whispered as she got to her tiptoes and planted a friendly peck on his bristled cheek before wandering back to assist everyone with collecting supplies. 

"Gavin."

The brit had started to gather up the items he'd collected. He slowly hoisted the bag strap over his right shoulder, and then he turned to face Burnie who looked like every ounce of happiness had been sucked from his life.

"Yes?" He spoke after a painfully long silence.

"Gavin, are you scared?"

"Yes. More than I have ever been. Nothing has ever compared to the horrendous feelings that I have right now. I'm so scared that I'm going to one, see the people I love die. And two, that I'll never see my family or friends again because their halfway across the world and I doubt planes are running." Gavin rambled, forcing back tears that pricked the corners of his eyes. " _I don't want to die."_ He wept like an infant.

"I know, neither do I. Gavin; I'm so frightened." Burnie admitted as he embraced the crying brit. Then he turned and left with a weak "Come on buddy."

Once again the truck pulled away from the quiet neighbourhood and trudged back through the mostly overrun streets.


	12. Chapter 12

Gavin's skull ricocheted off the back of Geoff's, causing both men to sharply inhale and whine softly as their heads pulsated and Gavin's forehead turned a shade of light red. Without a word, both settled back into their tiny spaces. Muscles cramped, limbs fell asleep, and minds whirled. Everyone was falling victim to the sleep deprivation.  The sky was a dark, murky blue like the sky was as ill as the city below. The hours were ticking on, and the darkness made it hard to see anything, which considering the circumstances wasn't the best element to have. They'd had to take several detours just to get on the right road, and now they were rolling along slowly as the absence of light was making Burnie uneasy. A few hours earlier a man in a suit had turned up out of nowhere and nearly sent the truck flying into the trees. So the darkness was an added hazard to the already unpredictably events. The road ahead was a black void, Ryan leant forward resting his forearms on the dashboard and squinting at the trail. The road was flanked by large shrubs and thick trees.

"If these trees weren't here, we'd be able to see. They're blocking all light sources." Ryan sighed, slumping back into his fabric seat and avoiding elbowing a sleeping Gus who leant against Jack, who was also getting some rest.

"I know." Burnie yawned, and rubbed his eyes.

"Pull over." Ryan tapped Burnie's shoulder lightly.

"Why?!" He sat up like a bolt of electricity had riveted through him.

"Just pull over Burnie." 

The vehicle spluttered over towards the barrier of greenery. Ryan pushed Burnie out of the cab softly. It was much lighter out of truck, as the cab light was making the outside seem so much darker. "Swap with me. I'll drive, you can have a sleep." The two men swapped over and soon Ryan was driving along, with the cab light off, and Burnie had joined the sleeping crew.

Gavin clutched his knees into his chest and gave a weak sigh. Everyone else had drifted off, but he couldn't get his mind to stop. So many questions, and not enough answers. In his peripheral vision something moved quickly, his hands balled into fists and he turned his head quickly sending a wave of pain over his stiff neck.

"Calm down Gav. It's just me." Michael held his hands up in a surrendering manner. A sleepy smile curled onto his lips. "Not tired?" He questioned the fidgety brit.

"Yes. Very. I just can't sleep." Gavin muttered.

"Me neither." Michael rubbed his eyes under his glasses and gave a loud yawn, proving his point. "Gavin?"

"Uh-Huh?"

"Thank you."

"For what?”

"Being you. Being a good friend. Coming to America. Seriously, you’re my best friend and I want you to know that I truly mean it. I fucking love ya'." Michael stressed his point to the greatest amount he could. Making Gavin’s smile light up more than an excited child’s on Christmas.

"I love you too Mi-coo."

                          ***  
Ryan banged his fist lightly on the divide between the cab and the truck bed, making everyone jolt awake and sit up quickly.

"We're here." The sky was now at its darkest, blurs of blue and purple mixed to create a rather calming atmosphere. Moulding into the darkness was Michael and Gavin's little one floored home. In the night light it resembled a little cabin you often saw in horror movies. Ryan hopped out, turning slightly as he heard his door slam into something as it swung outwards. The door rebounded and smacked into the confused guy's right side knocking him directly onto the pavement with a thump. He turned onto his back with a yelp as the female creature the door had knocked backwards scrambled on its hands and knees towards his chest.  A scream emitted from the bloke who held the decrypted women inches from his face, her lank, black hair tickled his cheeks in greasy and blood clotted strands. Her teeth clacked allowing drool to exit her chomping jaws and drip onto his face below. "Help!' He cried as his arms shivered with the weight of her fighting corpse. Gavin stumbled over the lip of the truck bed as Michael threw him a metal pole and leapt to join his friend's rescue mission. Gavin aimed for the lady's skullage as he swung as hard as he could. The crack was sickening, her entirety whipped sideways, freeing Ryan who quickly rolled aside and bolted to his feet as the moans that had become usual background noise grew louder. The zombie twitched and snarled as her arms flailed crazily, Gavin swung once more resulting in another crunch as her skull caved inwards. Before he had time to move, the hot fluid escaped his lips. His body trembled as he retched repeatedly, until he had nothing left to throw up.

"Boys... Can we get inside before the rest get here!?" Jack whisper shouted as he pulled Gus from the cab and escorted him aside.

"We need to hide the truck. If we leave it here someone will steal it." Burnie intersected.

"Lindsay, get everyone inside. Including Gavin." Michael ordered chucking her the keys from his pocket, after he'd removed one, and patted Gavin's back. “Ryan drive the truck to that door. I'll get it open." He pointed to the garage next to their house. Michael and Gavin had fully intended to purchase a car one day; so the garage was an element of planning ahead. He shoved the key into the lock and pushed the door up as quietly as possible.  Soon enough the truck was in and firmly locked up and the pair headed to the front door where Lindsay stood guard.


	13. Chapter 13

Michael and Gavin's little house offered shelter from the cold night-air, and sturdy walls to evade the cruel humanoid, beasts outside. Their living room was crowded with so many people that it created a warm environment from the mass amounts of body heat. Everyone had decided that Gus and Miles had needed the two available beds. Michael had overly stressed Miles' need for a good place to rest, much to Miles' dismay as he was trying to act as normal as possible. Caleb wandered around pulling curtains shut and checking windows anxiously.

"Caleb, I doubt a piece of fabric is going to keep those things out." Geoff snapped; as the younger lad's pacing grated on him.

"I'm aware of that." Caleb replied softly, “It just makes me feel safer..." He admitted.

"Leave him be Geoff." Ryan butted in as Geoff opened his mouth.

"I didn't mean to sound so rude. We're all on edge; everything just comes out all snappy." Geoff held his hands up and weakly smiled at Caleb. 

"It's cool." Caleb whispered as he returned to his pacing and constant checking of locks.

Michael wandered around moving and prodding objects; as if anyone was paying attention to the mess in their home. Soon a warm puff of breath heated his right cheek, he turned ever so slightly, to see Lindsay resting her chin on his shoulder.

"Hi." She whispered.

"Hey." Michael spoke as he turned his body so Lindsay was leant against his chest.

"Sit down. You look tired." Lindsay yawned as she buried her face into Michael's chest.

"Okay, okay..." He responded embracing her tightly, before he guided her towards the group whom covered his living room. Gavin had managed to get Caleb to sit down, but the younger lad still played awkwardly with his hands.

Jack stood up from the group and gazed at Michael and Lindsay;”Is it alright if I raid the cupboards and find food for everyone? We need to eat." He questioned politely.

"Yeah sure, Jack. Take whatever you need..." Michael smiled a little, even though his eyes still held that solemn glare. With that Jack wandered away and started searching through cupboards and drawers for anything the group could snack on.

Burnie soon joined Jack in his search and began to check the cupboards for anything they could use on their journey.  He filtered through all of Michael and Gavin's possessions, taking only items that could aid them. 

Gavin tapped his consoles with the toe of his shoe, as he thought back to the time when he could play videogames, which was something he'd probably never do again...

"Gavin?" Caleb questioned with a childlike shiver to his tone. “Do you think it's just here? Or do you think these _things_ are all over the world?"

"I don't have a clue... I literally have no idea." Gavin cupped his face into his hands and exhaled deeply, before feeling a warm hand on his shoulder. Caleb held his shoulder tightly and stared at the closed curtains; outside the groans and cries of the dead, and the living alike seeped through the walls of the house. 


	14. Chapter 14

Gavin tugged the thin, grey blanket over his shoulders bending his knees towards his chest so that he was completely covered by the fabric that was shorter than his full length. He tossed and turned several times trying to get comfy on the carpeted ground, which was proving harder than he’d imagined. The room was basically silent other than the breathing of his companions, and the muffled sleep-sobs; then again to say it was silent was a lie but Gavin had grown accustom to the sounds from outside the one-stored building that filled the still air with unbearable groans and cries. He rubbed his sore eyes with one of his balled fists; his cheek was cold and made him shiver as he realised the drop in temperature in the house since they’d first arrived. Once again the lad curled up and tucked his limbs close to his torso, hoping his body heat would convey around his entire form soon. He gave a small yawn and felt his eyelids start to droop as his tiredness overtook his trembling body.

 A light shone over Gavin’s face making him writhe under the heat and brightness that radiated over his skin, he pulled his arm up to cover his eyes from the light. He blinked a few times and forced himself to sit up; his gaze moved to his legs and the grey stone flooring that he was seated on.  He was startled by the unexpected sight and jumped to his feet, wobbling as he became aware that his legs were still half asleep – even though the shock of the strange surroundings had full woken his brain.

 “What the…?” Gavin croaked looking around the stone room, which reminded him of some sort of medieval room in a castle, at the other end of the room was archway they seemed to lead into a tunnel made of the same flat, grey hued stone. He clasped his hands together wringing them in confusion and disorientation as he shuffled forwards towards the tunnel that seemed to beckon him. There was an eerie silence than was broken by the sound of Gavin’s canvas shoes patting the bricks as he slowly made his way towards the lightened tunnel. Gavin searched the walls and ceiling for any source of light, but there were no windows or lighting fixtures. As Gavin opened his mouth to question to logic of that element a voice boomed down the hallway he stood in; making him jolt forwards spinning on his heels to face the origin of the voice. Michael stood at the end of the hall that Gavin had just come from; a thought dug a Gavin’s logical thinking ‘ _How could Michael be there… I just came from that room, the only exit or entrance was into the tunnel._ ’ Before he could think too much into it, Michael staggered forwards confusion etched into his features as he pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose with a shaky finger.

 “Pretty sure, we didn’t fall asleep here Gav.” He huffed, a white cloud puffed from Michael’s lips, for the first time since he’d awoken Gavin realised just how cold he was. Michael wandered forwards and paced past Gavin’s shivering form. “Where does this go?” Michael questioned turning back to his friend, assuming he’d explored the area.

 “I don’t know…” Gavin uttered, wrapping his arms over his chest; rubbing the bare skin of his upper arms while absently looking towards the end of the hallway - that turned off to the right and from where they stood neither of them could see the end result. Michael raised his eyebrows and sighed deeply, shrugging off the gray jacket that he wore and passing it to Gavin.

 

“Take it. I’ve got long sleeves.” He smiled; tugging at the hem of his long sleeved shirt, Gavin quickly took the offered jacket and pulled in onto his shaking upper body.

 

“Cheers Boi.”

 

The two friends made their way down the long hallway until they could see a large wooden door at the far end, their pace quickened as they tried to get to the reason they were here. But the hall seemed to get longer, as though they were walking on a treadmill. Gavin stopped suddenly as all the factors slipped into place – Unaided Lighting, Michael appearing out of nowhere, and now a never-ending corridor.

“I’m dreaming…” Gavin rubbed his eyes in disbelief. “This isn’t real.” The stone walls around the pair started to crunch as the stone crumbled in on itself, showering both of them in broken shards and dust. Michael covered his face with his arm as he fell to the ground, trying to avoid the flying debris. Gavin fell beside him as they both covered their faces and curled up to cover minimal ground.

“What’s happening?” Michael cried, as the chunks of stone whipped around the pair as though they were being picked up in a strong wind current. Gavin turned to look at the strange occurrence fighting against the winds of powder than flung into his face and chest. The larger debris flew near them, but seemed to be reflected from the two as soon as it came within an inch of them. Before he could answer, the stone chunks fell to the ground with a loud crash, making Michael and Gavin flinch into each other; when they looked around they were surrounded by a circle of stone pieces. Michael wiped the dust from his glasses’ lenses and looked at Gavin in disbelief, Gavin’s face was smeared with a light coating of grey dust and his clothes looked as though he’d been rolling through piles of the broken stone’s dust. Michael assumed he looked the same way, considering he’d felt the harsh scraping of the powder on his bare skin. Gavin stared around the once enclosed room, his mouth hung wide open. Where the walls had been was now pits of black, that seemed to absorb the light of the platform that they resided on. Gavin staggered to his feet and wandered towards the edge.

“Fucking hell!” He coughed as he stumbled backwards nearly tripping over Michael as he made his way to his feet.

“What?”

“We’re… Floating…” Gavin spoke in a dumbfounded tone.

“Floating?”

“We’re on a bloodyplatformsurroundedbynothing!” The second half of Gavin’s sentence moulded together as he gestured dramatically towards the edge with a flail of his arms. Michael didn’t respond he just stared at Gavin in confusion, not wanting to believe the statement that just left the brit’s mouth. He felt the hot bile in his throat, digging into his flesh, making him want to release the contents of his stomach.

“I’m gonna be sick…” He retched, as he doubled over. Before Gavin could comfort him, a shadow moved over the duo making both of them look upwards. A patch of the darkness over them seemed to shimmer like the ripples on water when you throw a pebble into a pond.

_“To win… You must get the game.”_ A raspy voice echoed over the abyss the two lads were suspended in.

“What? What game?” Michael spat towards the peculiar entity.

_“Play the game.”_

“What game!?” He grabbed a large chunk of grey stone from the circle around them and tossed it directly into the wavering matter. It passed through causing no effect to the being.

_“Find the game. Win by getting the game.”_ A loud buzzing that made Gavin cover his ears and fall to his knees cast over the surroundings, and the blackness started to crack apart with the sound of concrete splitting. Bright light shone through the rifts in the blanket of black, fingers of light grasp the small gaps and pulled them apart. Michael screamed adding to the horrendous noises that filled the heavy air. Gavin wrapped his arms around Michael’s shoulders restraining him from continuous throwing rocks into the matter.

“Michael, stop!” He yelled fighting back the tears of pain as his ear rang louder than they ever had before, as Michael pushed against Gavin’s arms. “Please!” Gavin gripped tighter, not wanting to let his friend go, as the ground below them started to tumble away. The remaining section of the flooring that they stood on cracked and trembled, as the darkness exploded into blinding light.

“Gavin!” Michael howled as the stone under his feet fell away and he nearly tumbled over the edge, Gavin pulled him closer twisting Michael so they were chest to chest, clinging to each other in a bear hug.

“Michael…” Gavin whimpered tears streaming down his cheeks as the floor cracked again. “I’m scared.”

“Hold on, Gav.” Michael sobbed, his entirety shivering as they both knew the impending doom. The stone below Gavin split away from Michael’s and the brit slipped downwards so quickly that neither of them had a chance to tighten their grip. He fell downwards so fast, his ears filled with Michael’s yells and ragged sobs and the fast winds that whipped past his head. Gavin wanted to scream but his lungs were compressed as he plunged at an unimaginably speed. Finally his throat opened letting a bloodcurdling screech burn from his lips. As he screamed Gavin flung upwards so that he was sitting up, sweat drenched his clothing, he was still screaming it seemed like it when on for ages, but in reality it was about two seconds before Ryan pounced across the room and clamped his hand over Gavin’s gaping mouth.

“Gavin shut up! It’s okay. Be quiet…” He assured the lad in stern tone. Gavin clung to Ryan’s shirt, his eye wide in fear, hot tears prickled at his cheeks. “Michael…” He cried into Ryan’s chest, as the older guy held him in a comforting embrace. Before Ryan could answer, the same fate came to Michael, he awoke in an unbearable sweat, screaming and wailing. Lindsay was immediately in front of him and holding him, and quietening him.

“’Cause that’s totally not weird at all...” Geoff whispered to Jack and Burnie, as his eyebrows rose in unease. Everyone was now sat up except Ray, whom was at the windows making sure nothing was planning to invade them after hearing the two awful sets of screams. Miles stumbled into the room, as he looked at the group in utter bewilderment.

“What on earth is going on?” He exclaimed.

“Long story…” Caleb spoke softly as he made his way to Miles, meandering past Gavin and Michael as they sobbed. He pulled Miles aside and started to explain.

“Gavin…” Michael sniffed, moving from Lindsay’s hold and crawling over to face his friend. “You… You fell. It felt so real.” He spoke trying to understand what had just happened.

“We were in the same dream…?” Gavin questioned no one. “I don’t understand. It was so awful. I thought I was dying…” Michael lunged forward and held Gavin in his thick set arms.

“Fuck you. I thought you were gone for good. When it came to it I just let myself fall... I couldn’t lose my friend like that. I was so scared.” He spoke into Gavin’s shoulder.

“Care to explain what the hell is going on.” Ryan interjected. Gavin pulled away from Michael and went to speak; he shuffled backwards a little so he could explain to the whole group. But his hand tapped cold plastic; he turned to see his PlayStation controller. And suddenly something clicked inside his mind,

“The game…” He uttered.

“The game?” Jack copied. Michael moved to look at what Gavin had seen. And the same realisation hit him.

“The game!” He smiled and laughed loudly, wrapping his arms around Gavin’s shoulder. “That’s what it was talking about. That stupid game! We need to put the game in an- - - Shit. I took the game to work…” He uttered, and let his head fall into his hands.

“Michael!” Gavin scolded him. “Why? It didn’t even work! How stupid could you be?” He groaned not meaning to be so mean, but he thought they’d solved it only to shot down once again.

“I’m so confused.” Ryan added, as he fell back into a sit.

Gavin stood up and cleared his throat. “I’m going to explain in simple terms. Me and Michael played a game that got sent to me, and it messed up and short-circuited my console. Then we went to work, and apparently Michael took the game with him. Then Kerry attacked us… And we came back here. I just had a dream, and Michael was there… only he was having the same dream, like we were there together. And basically some shit kicked off and this voice told us to ‘play the game’. Only we didn’t understand at the time, and then we fell and I woke up screaming as did Michael. And now it makes a little sense, we need to play the game that started this all off!”

“And the only way you can do that…Is to get the game. Which means?” Ryan questioned.

“We have to go back to the office.”


	15. Chapter 15

"Oh yeah! Let’s just go charging back into the office! _The_ _creature infested office!_ " Jack sneered; his defined features showed his words were devised through fear.

"Jack... You have to trust us." Michael pleaded, placing his hand on the older man's broad shoulder and letting a reassuring smile tug at his lips.

"Okay... Fine.  I just don't know how I'll cope if I see anyone we know in... In that form." He admitted rubbing his chin, showing Michael he was anxious about what was to come.

 

"None of you have to actually go in. It’s my fault the game is in there. I'll go in..." Michael shrugged, looking to his tattered shoes.  A loud and sarcastic laugh filled the room.

 

"I'm sure as hell not letting you go in there alone." Gavin sounded disgusted at the mere thought of abandoning Michael and letting him go on this one man suicide mission. Even though he didn’t look at Michael; he was trying to act mad at the fact Michael had taken the game to work. But even if he was fuming, he’d never let Michael or any of his friends get hurt.

"Me neither.” Lindsay spoke up as she intertwined her fingers with Michael's and pulled herself closer so their shoulders bumped, her wide smile brightened Michael’s solemn expression. The rest of the group stepped forwards to show that they all were going together.  Words were not needed to show their annoyance at Michael’s suggestion.

"Well, we best get going. The world depends on us." A voice called, Michael and Gavin spun around to see Gus standing in the doorway clutching a metal pole; a weak smirk on his face. A small rejoice broke out amongst the group as Burnie and Geoff pulled Gus into the group huddle by his arms.

 “All for one; and one for all!” Caleb sniggered as he flung his arms in the air.  It was so easy to lose yourself in a happy moment and forget the horrors outside the thick walls. Everyone was smiling and laughing; until a loud groan from outside the small building shocked all of them back into their composure and within seconds they all broke off to prepare. The group gathered all the needed supplies and made some adjustments to their metal poles by adding the odd blade here and there for maximum damage. Soon enough everything was being hauled onto the truck, Jack and Caleb quickly scouted the building once more to ensure everything they needed was in the truck. Everyone gathered and got into the cramped space they had to travel in. Burnie, Jack, Gus and Lindsay occupied the cab while Caleb, Geoff, Gavin, Michael, Ray, Miles and Ryan wedged into the large truck bed. Michael was seated between Miles and Geoff.

"How are you feeling?" He questioned Miles who was the colour of sickly white, and had dark purple-blue circles surrounding his eyes like he had two large bruises around them. Miles tilted his head slowly towards Michael, and focused on him with a 'what do you think?' glare. "Not grand then." Michael continued with a soft sigh. "Miles. I'm worried about what you said. What if you don't feel like it's time to leave and you just... _pass over._ " He whispered into his friend's ear.

"Pass over?" Miles chuckled at the childish way of saying dying. "Michael, I'll know. You'll be fine." Miles patted the lad's shoulder comfortingly before turning away. Michael cuddled his arms close to his chest and gazed over to a rather grumpy looking Gavin, who absently stared out into the vast green lands that the truck hurtled past. Michael angled his right leg towards the angered lad and kicked his shin softly; Gavin moved his gaze towards the source of his slight pain expecting to see someone’s weapon had slipped from their hold and collided with his leg. Michael prodded with the toe of his battered trainer once again. Gavin followed the limb till he was looking directly at Michael with an unimpressed expression; he lifted his shoulders and eyebrows in the way an obnoxious teenager would; the confused display his features held were enough for Michael to take as a ‘What?’

“Hey.” He uttered softly, awkwardly waving at Gavin and immediately regretting the wave, he didn’t even remembering deciding to wave at all. Although the little wave made a soft smirk flicker across Gavin’s lips quickly, but not quick enough for Michael to miss it. The weight rose from his chest.  “I’m really sorry Gav. I never meant for this to happen.” He added quickly looking to his clasped hands that rested in his lap. Awaiting Gavin to tell him where he could stick his apology.

“You weren’t to know that the world was going to plunge into shit, Michael. I’m sorry I acted like a dick. It was unnecessary; you were already upset, I just made it worse. Forgive me?”

“Of course…” Michael smiled, that response was far from what he was expecting. He leant forwards and held out a fist towards Gavin, the other lad laughed quietly and bumped his fist against Michael’s making an explosion sound effect. “Wow that was terrible, I’m gonna pretend we didn’t just do that!” Michael cringed with a deep laugh. His laughter fell silent as Ray coughed and gestured towards the left.

The truck stuttered to a stop, they gazed over the lip of the truck and in the centre of Michael and Gavin’s field of view was the large building that was so familiar to everyone. RoosterTeeth offices stood as it always had, nothing physically had changed, it still looked the same; but the atmosphere surrounding it was so very different…


	16. Chapter 16

Gavin allowed a large gulp to wrench through his dry throat; it was oddly quiet; which in these circumstances made everything so much worse. Michael clambered over the side of the truck, landing with a soft thump, clutching his weapon, one of the metal poles with an open pair of scissors strapped to the top to give a pickaxe effect in his right-hand. He scouted the surrounding area thoroughly taking in every detail he could.

 

"See anything, Michael?" Caleb uttered as he hopped the truck-bed's lip and joined his friend.

 

"Nothing—we are all clear!" He quietly summoned his companions to join him.

 

Soon enough everyone was standing adjacent to the large building, weapons in hand and mentally preparing to go in.

 

"So what do we do?" Ryan questioned, generally puzzled as to what their next move was.

 

"We go in..." Gavin huffed softly, as he pondered gingerly over his next words. "We go in. And everyone needs to clear Michael a path into the Achievement Hunter office. He gets in, gets the game, and we _all_ get out". He stated over gesturing with his hands. Michael clenched his fists into tight balls.

 

"I'll do it as quick as humanly possible... There's still the option of just me going in?"

 

"No." The group called in unison. As they carefully approached the building that now seemed to menacingly loom over them.

 

"Michael?" A whisper brushed his right ear, making him twist his head to view the source, Miles smiled towards him sadly.

 

"It’s time." Miles' voice cracked as he limped beside Michael, Miles coughed quietly letting a tiny splatter of dark crimson to partly layer his lower lip. Michael's jaw fell open as tears pricked at his eyes painfully.

 

"Right now?" He whimpered, fighting the lump that hung in his throat.

 

"I'm still going in. I'll go with you to the office and I'll fight for you. I'll let them bite and scratch because I'm already infected, there's no point running away when I can help."

 

"Miles..." Michael sniffed, trying to conceal his upset from the rest of the group. Miles gripped Michael's hand that held onto his weapon,

 

"I know." He exhaled softly.

 

The building was now five to six paces before them, everyone let out a chorus of sighs and grumbles as the noises from inside the structure became clear. Groans, cries and thumps echoed through the barely ajar doors. They all tiptoed to the entrance and squeezed through the doors almost silently. Inside it was darker than they'd expected; but still light enough to see well. Drying blood coated patches of the floor and walls; the heat aided in filling the room with awful stomach-clenching smell. Gavin clasped his rather clammy hand over his mouth to silence his dry retching.

 

They all snuck into the hallway and made their way towards the Achievement Hunter office as quietly as they could; as they rounded a corner they saw what they had all been dreading. The large, central room they had to pass through was filled with the shuddering, moaning forms that they had hoped to avoid. The group dropped to a crouch behind the cluster of desks so that they were hidden from the humanoids. Michael took a deep breath and gazed over to the lone desk near a partition wall. He crawled to the edge of their cover and bolted away. He pinned himself against the cold wood, the coldness made him aware of how hot and sweaty he was. He shifted himself onto his knees, placing the weapon that he’s been clutching on the ground by his right knee and peered over the messy surface towards the huddle of creatures. He felt the brush of something against his arm; panic spread over him. He kicked out his right leg in an attempt to push away from the danger that threatened him. He opened his mouth to call out, forgetting that a single loud sound would attract the rest of the horde. A hand clamped over his parted lips, Miles shot into view and held a finger to his own mouth, urging Michael to remain quiet. Michael wriggled under Miles' pressing weight. Soon enough Miles pointed behind them towards the partition wall; Michael's eyebrows lifted in confusion.

 "Behind the wall." Miles whispered in a barely auditable voice. Michael calmed for a second before a surge of adrenaline coursed though him at an alarming rate. He manoeuvred himself so he could view behind the partition; he inhaled deeply as he took in the sight.

 Blaine swayed in the centre of the pathway need to get to the office. His grey t-shirt was smeared with drying blood, a handprint was slightly visible on his left shoulder. Michael's gaze trailed to his face and neck; he had to fight the huge urge to be violently sick. Blaine's neck was utterly smothered in thick, drying crimson pools that poured from a deep laceration that covered the right side of his neck entirely. Further up his mouth was coated in a smear of dried blood. Michael fell back against the desk silently; his colour had drained and he was shaking like a leaf in gale force winds. Miles nodded softly and peered around the room - There were eleven of them, while there were at least twenty zombies. Amongst the humanoids he spotted Barbara, Jon and Kerry. He fell beside Michael and shook his head slowly, tears streaming down his cheeks. Michael didn't need words: Miles' expression filled him with the despair he'd hoped he wouldn't have to face this often. More of their friends were gone.

 Minutes passed, and the silence dawdled. The larger group impatiently shifted. Suddenly Miles h _eld Michael's hand making his jump at the unexpected skin contact. Miles leant closer before speaking._

 

 _"Goodbye Michael. I love you buddy."_ Miles spoke calmly, as he stood up.

 

Michael grabbed at his hands, wrists and legs in a frantic mess as he tried to stop his friend walking away.

 

"Miles... What the hell!" He whispered angrily.  Everyone else was whispering in confusion, willing Miles to sit back down and avoid drawing attention to them. He paced to where Blaine stood with his back to him and slammed a fist on the wall loudly. Blaine spun around clumsily and snarled as he grabbed for Miles.

 

"Come and get me!" He yelled, making the horde liven with growls. Miles bolted through the crowd, whooping and hollering as they gave chase. Michael cried out pain and sorrow shooting through him like an arrow.

 

Gavin watched in horror as Miles hurtled into the mass, leading them away from the group. He glanced over and stared at Michael, who gasped for air in a flustered panic. He ran to Michael's side and fell before him; he gripped the older lad's face so they were staring directly at each other.

 

"Come on Michael, we have to go. Miles has given us a bloody good chance.  Don't waste it." He cried supportively, pulling Michael to his feet and shoving him down the route towards the office. "We'll go get the game. Hold the fort." Gavin called to Burnie and the others.

 

Miles' cries had faded into background of the building. Gavin feared the worst, but he still clung to Michael and guided him carefully and almost silently.  They turned a corner and stopped in their tracks, a young man staggered towards them. His teeth clacked together at crazy speeds. Gavin shoved Michael behind him instinctively and moved his hand to grab his holstered weapon. But his hand grasped at air; he looked down and panicked at the lack of his weapon.

  
"Gav..." Michael spoke up as the decomposing man lumbered closer.

  
"My weapon is gone! Where's yours? "

  
"I forgot to pick it up. It’s still by the desks!" Michael cursed under his breath.

 

“We’re royally fucked…” Gavin uttered as backed up too quickly and collided with Michael, nearly taking both of them out as he bumped against the broader lad’s chest.

 

“Run.” Michael spluttered as he grabbed Gavin’s upper arm and spun on his heels. They took two fast steps forwards towards their exit, only to be blocked off by a female who snarled and flailed her bloodied arms towards the pair wildly.  “Gavin, I’m so sorry boi.” Michael whimpered as they pressed their back together, watching the impending doom grow closer. Michael faced the crooked lady, while Gavin was left to watch the groaning form of the male.

 

“It’s going to be okay, Boi.” Gavin grabbed at Michael’s wrist with trembling fingers, until he had a solid hold of his friend’s equally shaky limb; Michael simply retaliated by holding Gavin’s free wrist. They held tight and remained silent as the cries and clacking grew nearer. Michael forced his lids shut and squeezed Gavin’s wrist harshly.  A ragged exhale escaped Gavin’s lips as he also closed his eyes and ignored the pain Michael was causing in his wrist.

 

A loud yell made both of them flinch and cry out in fear, shutting their eye firmly. Horrendous sounds of cracking bone and swinging weapons filled the air around them; Michael faced his fear and peeling his eyes open, much to his surprise he was rewarded with the view of Jack slicing into the female’s thigh, she staggered back and readied herself for another lunge. As she pounced forward, Geoff swung his weapon up and crashed it through her lower jaw. She dropped to the ground howling for a second before jack finished her off with a blow through her right temple.

 

Simultaneously, Gavin was witnessing Burnie single-handedly bring down the male attacker; he had the creature pinned to the wall as he swung with all his strength, the blunt edge of the weapon cracked into the side of the trashing beast’s skull with such force that it instantly slumped over into a heap.

 

“Fucking hell… I thought that was it…” Michael broke through the blanket of panting and happy sighs. He smiled and sobbed into his hands.  “Thank you.”


	17. Considering Ray's Situation.

I’m sure most, if not all, of you have heard Ray has left the RoosterTeeth community to go on and do what he is happy with. And I couldn’t be prouder/happier for him. He deserves the best, and I wish him all the luck in the world. He has always been within the company since I started watching RoosterTeeth content; in fact I started watching just after he joined. Therefore, I am saddened by his departure. But as before mentioned, I am really, really happy for him and will support him in whatever he does.

In the matter of my stories, Ray will continue being a RoosterTeeth employee within both of my stories. But in new ones will just be considered a friend/ex-employee.

Good Luck Ray. <3


End file.
